<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unexpected Destiny by RyuichiKureha89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809242">The Unexpected Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiKureha89/pseuds/RyuichiKureha89'>RyuichiKureha89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Amnesia, Another character will show up in the next chapter, Bad Ventus, Fantasy, Light mystery probably, M/M, Mystery, Nice attitude Vanitas, Romance, Slow Burn, Vampires, Wizards, a little bit angst, spell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiKureha89/pseuds/RyuichiKureha89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Everything was fine. Things were normal. And everday was a peaceful life to Vanitas. </p><p>Yet, A certain person, changed his story into something that was never he had felt before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue - The Beginning of the Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Seriously, I am intrigued by Medieval era. Thus, I made this. Don't expect too much for the story, I'm still learning for this era.. It's just for fun~ </p><p>Reviews and Kudos are always appreciated !</p><p>P.S :<br/>This is inspired by a song.<br/>" The Call - Regina Spektor "</p><p>Recently I had rewatched Narnia 2, and the lyrics made me an inspiration for making an prologue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vanitas  :</p>
<p><em>It started out as a</em> <em>feeling</em><br/>
<em>Which then grew into</em> a <em>hope</em><br/>
<em>Which then turned into</em> <em>a </em><em>quiet thought</em><br/>
<em>Which then turned into a</em> <em>quiet word</em></p>
<p>At first, I thought he was merely a patient. Yet, for the first time ever, I saw him as a someone who was beautiful, fragile but held darkness inside his heart. </p>
<p><em>And then that word grew louder and louder</em><br/>
<em>'Til it was a</em> <em>battle cry</em></p>
<p>I was trying to tell him. But, He always liked to keep his distance. A solitary young man that at the same time, from my perspective, was needing attention.</p>
<p><em>I'll come back</em><br/>
<em>When you</em> call <em>me</em><br/>
<em>No need to say goodbye</em></p>
<p>Don't worry. I will always by your side. No matter how hard it was, No matter how bitter it was. I will always be by your side.</p>
<p><br/>
Ventus :</p>
<p>
  <em>Now we're back to the beginning</em><br/>
<em>It's just a feeling and no one knows yet</em><br/>
<em>But just because they can't feel it too</em><br/>
<em>Doesn't mean that you have to forget</em>
</p>
<p>I know I was stubborn. I have my own reason. My Freedom. And yet, at the same time, I was losing you. You, who had forgot everything. I, who had remembered everything. Maybe, this time.. I will be the one, who would make you remember.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EDITED IN : July, 13th 2020. Much Thanks to Mamba~!</p>
<p>Go visit her account in </p>
<p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamba/pseuds/Mamba">Mamba</a> who helped me as a proof read!</p>
<p>And also, Ima Nonyme who had always reviewing 😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Facade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First, I must said Thank you so much to Mamba who have been always helping me to give a references, explanation about this era, and of course, giving me a massive improvement for grammar and others ! </p><p>QWQ Thanks a lot for helping !! / Bowing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>In 15th Century ,</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere in Europe, Trade and Mercantilism was popular and had become prospered which led to the discovery of another country. No more black plagues, the conflict was decreasing, and somehow, there was a fleeting peace in this century.</p><p>In a certain town, It was a cold stormy night,  A lonely house stood at the top of the hills. Inside of the house, The Fireplace was the only thing that could make his room warm. The miniature cathedral clock slowly ticked, the candle lit his room surrounded, He was writing his own journal on that night. The crashing sound of thunder echoed, a strong wind gushed through inside and succeed to blow a candle in his room. He was surprised, he decided to stop writing his journal for a minute, wobbly walking over to close the window and lit his candle again. He muttered, that probably tonight storm would never end until morning had risen. That night was the last day he would write the journal about himself, because from tomorrow, Everything would be different.</p><p>----</p><p><br/>
The name is Vanitas Von Kloitz. He was a talented young man who could heal many people. Many people usually called him as a Doctor. He had never asked a payment for every person who had come to his place, he was sincere to help each other. But, many people felt bad for not paid him, so they were often to give him supplies food instead. Vanitas lived alone at the top of the hills. And to him, Everyday was a great day. The town folks were nice to him, the owner of the shops sometimes would give him a discount each time he bought something. At his leisure time, he had often gone to his garden for studying the herbs that would be useful for the future. He was very happy to observe everything, because he always thought that if he died one day, he couldn't do this anymore. So he decided to be a free man who enjoys everything and helping each other.</p><p>One day, on a certain stormy night. It was midnight, every folks of the town should be already sleeping at this hour. The sound of rain, The sound of ticking clock had continued singing through his ears. Until a sudden voice had come through the front door, Vanitas gasped. Who might it be ? It wasn't a knocked, it sounds like a thud voice. Vanitas closed his journal and brought his candle to go outside of his room. He peeked from the windows to look who might his visitors be. But, It was futile, the person was using a black cloak which made him unable to see the face. Unaware of his act, he opened the door slowly. A small crack voice of the door echoed the room which had made Vanitas shivered. </p><p>" May I help you at this hour ? " Vanitas asked.</p><p>By his own vision, he had known that the person he seen right now was a male. The person didn't respond, he silently stood there with his frail body . Vanitas had his sympathies, he didn't want to ignore this man alone. Especially at this hour on tonight's weather.</p><p>" Come in please, I have some hot cocoa to warm your body. " Vanitas opened the door widely.</p><p>The man had slowly raised his face and step in through Vanitas house. Vanitas guided him to the kitchen, He had told the man to sit down at a nearby chair, and the man willingly sat down. Vanitas had made two hot cocoa, he gave a mug to the man and sat beside him.</p><p>" Why are you going out with this weather ? It is not good for your health, you know ? " Vanitas slowly spoke.</p><p>" I-I was lost. " The young man muttered.</p><p>" Lost ? Does that mean you're not from here? " </p><p>" Something like that.. " The young man nodded.</p><p>" How about your family ? Or relatives ? " Vanitas asked.</p><p>" I don't have it.. " </p><p>" I see.. " Vanitas slowly slurped his hot cocoa.</p><p>Vanitas shocked, he had seen a large wound from the young man's stomach. And what was worse, it had been bleeding ! </p><p>" Wait, You're injured ! Stay here, okay ? I will bring my healing equipment. " Vanitas ran to his room to bring his equipment.</p><p>The young man silently looked at Vanitas from afar, he tilted his head and saw his injuries. He sighed.</p><p>" It must be from earlier.. " The young man touched his injuries.</p><p>--------</p><p>" How come you could get these injuries ? From what I know, this scratch must be from a sharp tools.. Is this from sickles ?" Vanitas asked him while he tends his injuries.</p><p>The young man didn't respond, he had silently sat down while watching Vanitas tend his injuries. Vanitas confused, how come with this large injuries didn't make the man hissed or anything ? Slowly, he was pressing deeply to the young man injuries by his hand on purpose, for making sure if he really felt any pain. Yet, he didn't react. He didn't make any sounds of pain, or maybe some hissed sound. No, nothing. Strangely, It felt like he didn't get any injuries at all.</p><p>" Do you suffer CIP ? " Vanitas asked.<br/>
" What's that ? "<br/>
" It's a condition in which a person cannot feel any physical pain.. I already pressed your injuries deeper earlier, but it seems like your body didn't respond to the pain at all. Can your tongue taste anything ? "<br/>
" My tongue still could taste anything. Is this a bad sickness then ? "<br/>
" I must say that this is a rare disease. But, I've already known the theories about this and  I haven't found any cure yet. But I promise I will find it. "<br/>
" You don't have to. I'm only a stranger. You shouldn't help someone you just met, I mean, you don't even know my name. " <br/>
" Tell me your name then. " Vanitas told him sincerly.</p><p>Vanitas couldn't see his expression. His face was covered by his black hoodie, until a few seconds passed, He opened his hoodie. He had a sparkling blue eyes, Spiky blond hair, pale skin and pink lips. He smiled softly and said slowly to Vanitas.</p><p>" My name is Ventus Han Voult. "</p><p>There was a sudden pause between them, Vanitas finally saw his true expression. Sorrow, pain, hollow, scare, anguish. His face was covered with black emotion, or maybe like a black plague itself. No matter how smile he was, he still couldn't hide his own lie. Concerned, Vanitas replied him with a sincere words.</p><p>" It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Vanitas Von Kloitz. But people often called me Doctor, And if you don't mind, May I tend your injuries and search for the cure of your sickness ? "<br/>
" I can't guarantee That I will stay here forever. "<br/>
" Then I will search the cure as soon as possible. "</p><p>Ventus smiled. He didn't reply anything to Vanitas, only a simple nodded and his smile already satisfied him as an answer.</p><p>They both shook hands. Thus, Vanitas asked Ventus to stay for a while in his house while Vanitas tried to search the cure. The next day, Vanitas decided to go to the town, he asked Ventus if he wanted something in particular. He shook his head and didn't say anything, he was silently watching Vanitas left from inside of his room.</p><p>------</p><p>The town had been lively as always. The town folks were conversing, the shop owner shouted of their new products, Chicken and cow leisurely walked along with the shepherd, The builder as always was working hard to build a new house, and a noble were crossing the street by horse carriages. As Vanitas walked through the town, a noble young girl named Kairi approached him. She was wearing a dress and a long multiple layer red skirt and her cuff was slightly flarred. Her dazzling short red hair slightly move because of the wind.</p><p>" Hello Doctor.. "<br/>
" Why hello to you too Kairi, May I help you ? " Vanitas stopped his step.<br/>
" Thank you for taking care of my little brother. He is getting better until today ! " Kairi bowed her head.<br/>
" Oh, It's no a big deal. It's a pleasure of helping you. If anything may happen in the future, don't hesitate to call me, Kairi. " Vanitas chuckled.<br/>
" Thank you so much Doctor ! Here, as my gratitude ! It's not much but please accept it. " Kairi handed over a paper bag to Vanitas.</p><p>Vanitas was happy to receive such a gift from his patient, Vanitas carefully checked inside, It was 1 dozen eggs, a raw beef, some vegetables, breads and oats. He told Thanks to Kairi, and she excused herself after that. Then, he continued his original destination which was the library.</p><p>------</p><p><br/>
The place was huge, every single shelf was full of books which make a scholar or a bookworm considered this place as a paradise. Every single title of books, restored in this huge library. Vanitas climbed up to the ladder to find a book about Ventus' syndrome.<br/>
He had searched every single book about the syndrome of Ventus' had. Yet, all of the book he had read only told about theories and didn't explain about the cure at all. He sighed, but he didn't give up. Thus, he decided to spend his time for 5 hours searching the cure he need. </p><p>------</p><p><br/>
It was already afternoon, Vanitas decided to call it a day. He had borrowed some books from the library to study it more about Ven's rare syndrome. On his way to home, He heard someone was screaming. He panicked and tried to search where might the voice come from. It was from the back alley at the dock. A girl was crying, Why ? Of course, She had found a male corpse laying on the barrel. Vanitas tried to calm the girl, he slowly walked through the back alley to examine the corpse. He checked his hand, abdomen, and eyes. From the looks, The corpse had been dead for 17 hours ago, which possibly when yesterday the storm had come. Also, his eyes had the same color with Vanitas which was a Golden-yellow color. Vanitas asked the girl to call other people to help him lift the corpse, and the girl nervously agreed. Again, he examined the corpse to find the reason why he was dead. Strangely, he had found a star symbol,mark covered with blood on the corpse left hand. He also checked the man was stabbed right to his heart, which probably the assailant used a knife as a weapon.</p><p>" Who might the assailant be ? Why would someone killed this innocent man ? " Vanitas muttered.</p><p>A few minutes passed, The girl succeeds to bring another few man to carry the corpse. The mayor immediately tell to the folks if the corpse had any family, then please to tell them quickly that the corpse would be buried today. Not only that, the mayor also had warned every person to be careful because the assailant hadn't yet to be found.</p><p>Night had come, Vanitas finally arrived at his home. He put the books and the paper bag on the kitchen table. </p><p>" Ventus, I'm home. " Vanitas shouted.</p><p>No response from Ventus. Curious, Vanitas decided to go to his room for checking his condition. He knocked twice, and opened the doorknob. He might think that Ventus was sleeping, Yet, No. He didn't. Ventus was absentmindly stared at the window looking a moon that shone brightly. Startled, Ventus finally realized his presence.</p><p>" Oh sorry. Welcome Back.. " Ventus told him.<br/>
" What are you doing ? " Vanitas asked.<br/>
" Looking at the moon. Tomorrow's gonna be another crescent moon, which makes 28 days left before the full moon. "<br/>
" You know a lot about astronomy ? "Vanitas tilted his head.<br/>
" Quite, only for a moon.. Not a stars. " Ventus responded.</p><p>They both were quiet for a while, stared at the moon. With a single breeze of night flutter through their hairs, Ventus suddenly muttered something that almost heard by Vanitas.</p><p>
  <em>' It's because of him '</em>
</p><p>" Pardon ? " Vanitas asked.<br/>
" Nothing. Anyway, Why do you call me ? Anything happens today ? " Ventus distracted the topic.<br/>
" Yeah, I have a good news and a bad news. Which one do you want to hear ? "<br/>
" whichever you like " Ventus shrugged.<br/>
" Okay, The good news is, I have found a certain book from a library that contain about your disease. And the bad news, I haven't found a clue about the herb I should use for you. "<br/>
" I see.. " Ventus nodded.</p><p>Ventus had never opened about himself to Vanitas. He seemed like he was hiding something and always keep their distance ,which makes Vanitas become uneasy with him. But, He didn't give up.</p><p>" How about I tend your injuries then ? I should change your bandage into a new one. " Vanitas told him.<br/>
" Sure.. " Ventus nodded.</p><p>Ventus sat on the top of the bed while waiting for Vanitas to bring his equipment. For a moment, He had wondered why would Vanitas  help him. Of course, he had known that Vanitas was a doctor. But, Why he must be this kind to him ? <br/>
A few minutes passed, Vanitas come to his room and brought some equipment of his. Ventus opened his upper clothes and let Vanitas tend his injuries. For a minute, he asked Vanitas.</p><p>" Why would you do this ? "<br/>
" Doing what exactly ? " Vanitas asked.<br/>
" Tend my injuries, helping me, give me a hot drink, and make me stay in your house. "<br/>
" Because I'm a doctor. " Vanitas stated.<br/>
" Do all doctors in this world is nice as you ? "<br/>
Ventus tilted his head.</p><p>Vanitas sighed, He shook his head and told Ventus.</p><p>" Maybe not all of the doctors is nice as me but, I really care about every person's life. They're worth to be saved. "<br/>
" I see " <br/>
" Don't hide your lie Ventus. I am a doctor so I can see your expression very well. Tell me what are you hiding. " <br/>
" Shouldn't I say the same Doctor ? What are you actually hiding ? "</p><p>Vanitas chuckled, Ventus realized that he was hiding something. Indeed, he was hiding something about himself that he shouldn't reveal.</p><p>" Looks like we're hiding something, aren't we ? " Ventus bitterly smiled.</p><p>This time, Vanitas looked at Ventus eyes. He stared him with a concern expression, Ventus of course, still had the same expression as yesterday. Suddenly, Vanitas miniaturr cathedral clock had rung very loudly, which made both of them cut the stare and Ventus looked away from Vanitas.</p><p>" I'm sorry to pry you such question. Of course, I'm only a doctor. I have no obligation to ask that. Anyway, your bandage is done. " Vanitas smiled.<br/>
" Thank you " Ventus responded.<br/>
" I'm about to make a dinner, what do you want to eat ? "<br/>
" Anything's fine.. " Ventus told him.<br/>
" Okay. I will tell you as soon as dinner ready. "</p><p>Vanitas excused himself and went to kitchen for preparing dinner while Ventus stood again near the window to stare at the moon.</p><p>
  <em>' Only two more victims, then I can be free from this. '</em>
</p><p>-------</p><p><br/>
" You don't like to eat vegetables ? " Vanitas asked while scooping a vegetables to his plate.<br/>
" I have never eaten vegetables " Ventus told him.<br/>
" You need a full nutrition in order to heal your injuries. Try one.. " Vanitas gave him a slice of carrot to Ventus plate.</p><p>Ventus forked the slice of carrot and began to stare Vanitas. He looked at him eaten the slice of carrots easily without any sick expression. Ventus was cringing, how could Vanitas enjoyed eating vegetables ?!<br/>
He sighed, and closed his eyes. He slowly shoved the carrots to his mouth and munched it. His eyes instantly opened, he had choked and throw the slice of carrot from his mouth to his hand. Vanitas was giving him a napkin and wipe Ventus' mouth and ask him.</p><p>" Are you okay ? " Vanitas asked while wiped Ventus's mouth.<br/>
" I'm okay.. But I think I can do it by myself.. " Ventus muttered.<br/>
" About what ? "<br/>
" Wiping my mouth.. "<br/>
" O-oh ? Sorry. I didn't realized.. Here you go " Vanitas rubbed his chin in nervous while gave the napkin to Ventus.</p><p>Ventus sighed, he silently wiped his mouth and finally, talked to Vanitas again.</p><p>" I think I'm pass for dinner tonight. " Ventus started to stand from his chair.</p><p>Out of a blue, The clock rang loudly nine times. they both silently heard the bell until the final rung was stopped. Vanitas clapped his hand and Ventus tilted his head in confuse.</p><p>" Oh right, One of my patient had been giving me Raw beef earlier. How about a steak then ? "<br/>
" Wh-what ? Isn't meat is rare nowdays? "<br/>
" My patient is a noble. She was kind for giving me this stuff earlier. I can cook right now for you if you want. "<br/>
" What will you eat then ? "<br/>
" I'm fine with only vegetables. " Vanitas smiled.</p><p>Ventus blushed, he looked away from Vanitas and canceled his leave. He silently sat again and Vanitas laughed because he had known that Ventus was actually want to eat. Vanitas excused himself to make a steak that night while Ventus was silently sitting on his chair waited for Vanitas.</p><p>-----</p><p><br/>
" Here you go. Enjoy " Vanitas put the plate to the Ventus table side.<br/>
" Are you sure you don't want to eat it ? " Ventus asked.<br/>
" Right now, You're lack of nutrition, you're in recovery state, and I haven't found the cure.. Eat it up. I don't mind. " </p><p>Slowly, Ventus took his fork and knife to cut the meat. He halves the steak, and succeed to make Vanitas confused, Then, Ventus forked his half steak and gave it to Vanitas plate. Ventus told him,</p><p>" Sharing is caring " Ventus forked his steak and silently chew the steak.</p><p>Vanitas smiled, he accepts his kindness and began to eat half of his steak from Ventus. Thus, that night was a memorable dinner to Vanitas.</p><p>------</p><p><br/>
It was midnight, Ventus excused himself and went back to his room while Vanitas cleaned the dishes. It took him 5 minutes to clean the dishes. Thus, Vanitas went to his room to write his journal about what happened today.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Mon, 12 XXXX </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Yesterday, I have found a new patient named Ventus Han Voult. He was a quite, anti-social person, but still count as a stubborn young man. He has a rare disease named CIP. Which make a person cannot feel (and has never felt) physical pain. Luckily, his only tongue still could taste normally. I am trying to search the cure before he decided to leaves. From any other patients I have been taking care of, he was the only one who knows that I'm hiding something. Is my mask not thick enough to hide my true self ? Can he really look through my facade ? Never mind. The things that important right now is to take care of my patient until he gets healed.</em>
</p><p><br/>
Vanitas closed his journal. He sighed, but somehow quite satisfied about what he had learned today . He stood from his desk and blew the candle. Thus, he went to sleep in  his own bed that night.</p><p>-----</p><p><br/>
1 week passed, Ventus' injuries had begun to heal. He still could walk normally just the same as the time he had arrived to his house on that night. Vanitas had worried that his disease someday might be a boomerang to Ventus. Just because he had an opporturnity to not feel any hurt, that doesn't mean that he was immortal. Of course, he still could get hurt, although his brain didn't react to any reflect. If Ventus was reckless, he might die. Thus, step by step, Vanitas had taught him about many things to Ventus, which was like he should have be careful to not touch a hot water, cold water, hot pans, chopping with knives and other things that was related to human senses. Ventus told him that all of his teaching was bothersome, and inconvenient at all. Yet, Vanitas didn't give up. He was convincing Ventus that his teaching might be useful for his future. Somehow, Ventus reluctantly agrees. Every single day and night, Vanitas tried so many things to cure Ventus' disease. Unfortunately, every single thing that he had tried was useless. He had known it very well that this disease was not an easy thing to cure. But, he didn't give up. Vanitas kept tried and Ventus was tagging along under his care. At a certain night, while they were both had a dinner, Vanitas asked him out of the blue.</p><p>" Do you have any wish Ventus ? "<br/>
" Pardon ? " Ventus stopped his eating.<br/>
" You seem like wanting something, Am I wrong ? " Vanitas asked.</p><p>Ventus didn't respond for a while, he munched his food and gulped it. Then, he drank his water and bowed his head, which made Vanitas couldn't see his expression.</p><p>" I do." Ventus told him.<br/>
" Do you mind to tell me what it is? " Vanitas curious.<br/>
" Freedom. " Ventus stared at Vanitas. </p><p>Golden eyes met the blue, The intense gazing had continued until Ventus decided to stop stared at Vanitas. Ventus decided to continue his dinner while Vanitas still looked at him.</p><p>Freedom ? What does he mean by that ? Vanitas thought.</p><p>Thus, their dinner was filled with silence after those conversation that night.</p><p>-------</p><p>3 more days before Full moon, Vanitas asked if Ventus wanted to join him went to town. Yet, he refused. He had chosen to stay in his room, Vanitas couldn't do nothing and went to town alone.</p><p>Many of the merchant promoting their new stuff, such as fruits, bread, cheese, milk, herbs that made Vanitas intrigued. He bought some herbs and other foods for dinner. While he decided to go home, he saw a new merchant had sold some flowers. Curious, he decided to look closer.</p><p>" Excuse me Mister ! Would you like our new flowers ? I'm a floriogist so I could find the right flowers if you describe what you want to say. " The merchant asked Vanitas.<br/>
" Oh ? I'm sorry, I already have enough flowers and herb at my garden. "<br/>
" Each Flower has a special meaning Mister, and of course, you could give this to your special someone. Friends ? Lovers ? Family ? Say the words and I will find the right flowers for you. " The Merchant told him.</p><p>Vanitas rubbed his chin, a few weeks ago, Ventus had said something about wanting a 'Freedom'. He already helps what he could to him, yet, that didn't seem like satisfied Ventus at all. Thus, he asked the merchant.</p><p>" Is there any flowers that has a meaning 'Granting' or 'wish' ? " Vanitas asked.<br/>
" Hmm.. Such a concern message. Don't worry Mister, I have the right flowers for you. Wait here ! "</p><p>The merchant carefully picked the flowers and put them to the pot. He gave some water and finally went back to Vanitas.</p><p>" Here ya go ! "<br/>
" What is it called ? I've never seen this before. " Vanitas asked.<br/>
" This flower called Heather or Calluna ! I pick the white and purple color which symbolizes <em>"admiration, solitude and beauty while white heather symbolizes protection and indicates that wishes will come true." "</em></p><p>Vanitas smiled, Heather. Such a beautiful flowers he had ever seen, not only the flowers but, the meaning also fit with Ventus. Then, he decided to buy one pot of Heather and went back home with other stuff he had bought.</p><p>----</p><p><br/>
" Ventus, I'm home. " Vanitas shouted.</p><p>There was no response from the man. Vanitas already knew it that he might probably absentmindly see the sunset at his window. He went to Ventus' room and knocked the door twice. </p><p>" Ventus ? What are you doing ? "<br/>
" Oh, welcome home. Nothing, I'm just looking at the sunset. " Ventus shrugged.<br/>
" Right.. I know you will say that. " Vanitas nodded.<br/>
" What did you buy ? " Ventus asked, curious about Vanitas who had hide something behind his back.<br/>
" Oh ? This ? I brought some flowers for you. I think this will cheer you up. Here " Vanitas gave the flower with the pot to Ventus.</p><p>Ventus grabbed the flowers pot and titled his head.</p><p>" What is it called ? " Ventus asked.<br/>
" Heather Flowers. It symbolizes admiration, solitude and beauty while white heather symbolizes protection and indicates that wishes will come true. "<br/>
" Wishes ? " Ventus asked.<br/>
" You told me a week ago, remember ? I hope your wishes will come true whatever it is. " Vanitas smiled.</p><p>Ventus eyes went large of a sudden, not because admired the flowers, but Vanitas was the reason. How could he buy this trivial, such thing to him ? Maybe, just maybe.. He was starting to like him. He looked through the flowers and put them at his table. </p><p>" Thank you.. Doctor.. " He nodded.<br/>
" Your welcome. " Vanitas smiled softly.</p><p>Another sudden pause, Until Vanitas decided to break the silent with his laugh.</p><p>" Haha, I think, I'm gonna head down to prepare some dinner. I will call you if dinner is ready. " Vanitas excused to him.</p><p>After tried to excuse himself, Vanitas stopped near his door because he had heard some words that was come from Ventus' mouth.</p><p>" Call me Ven from now on. " Ventus looked away from Vanitas.<br/>
" Okay.. Ven.. Then you better call me Vanitas from now on too. " Vanitas responded.<br/>
" Very well.. Vanitas.. " <br/>
" I'll call you when dinner is ready Ven. "</p><p>Thus, Vanitas left the room. While Ventus was staring at the window once again and muttered to himself.</p><p>
  <em>" Don't let your guard down just because he's kind. I must remember my true intention. My freedom. "</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, He was smiling.</p><p>
  <em>" Don't worry doctor. You will be the last person I would kill. "</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Tbc</strong></em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And of course, Please let me know if I missed something or I'm making some mistake.</p><p>Idiot facts : I'm having a hard time to figure Vanitas &amp; Ventus longer names. Until I realized, That both of their names was just like Cornelis van Vollenhoven. I'm sorry if the name is weird 😂</p><p>Thanks !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Chapter 3 - Pain</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Tue, 12 XXXX</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As usual, I always wrote this journal to make myself remember about anything that was happening in my life. Right, Ventus slowly had changed. Not his form of course, but his personality somehow became more sociable towards me. Like, he asked about something that was so trivial.. Such as, how many times should he water the flowers every day? And here I thought he might've thrown away the flowers I gave to him on that day, yet, he still took care of the flowers until now. He even made that as his daily routine. When I asked him to join me out of the town, he still refused. 'why?' I asked him, he only shook his head and didn't want to talk about it. Up until now, I hadn't made any progress to Ventus' disease. But, I would never give up. Because, I already made a promise to him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-----</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was 1 day left before the full moon . Vanitas felt that somehow Ventus had been trying to socialize with him recently. Even today, he had asked about something that was trivial..again.</p><p>" Vanitas, How to cook this ? I've been trying 3 times and failed. " Ventus showed his failed dish to Vanitas.<br/>" Have you add an oil first ? " Vanitas asked.<br/>" Oh.." Ventus went back to kitchen and didn't want to hear any explanation from Vanitas about his failed dish again.</p><p>Vanitas had known, that Ventus was a shy person. Ventus couldn't hide his own expression well or maybe, Vanitas was way too smart for reading his emotion. A few minutes later, Ventus had come with both of his hands were all red while brought his edible food.</p><p>" What happened to your hands ?! " Vanitas panicked.<br/>" Oh ? I didn't realize it..It probably was because of an oil I pour earlier, and while it was hot, I accidentaly spilled some water to the frying pan. And it was spurting up.. " Ventus looked at his hand.<br/>" Hold on, let me apply some ointment for your hands, after that we could eat together. "<br/>" No, It's okay. It's not hurt thanks to my disease. " Ventus shook his head.<br/>" No Can't do. If I keeping your hands like this, your hands will get a blister. "</p><p>Ventus remained silent, he stood there while looking at Vanitas went to his room. He sighed, clenched his fist and muttered to himself.</p><p>" You shouldn't help me much than you already did.. Vanitas. " </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p><br/>" There, all done. " Vanitas cut the bandage on Ventus' hand.<br/>" Thank you.. Vanitas "<br/>" It's my job to help you after all.. " Vanitas told him.<br/>" You're the oddest doctor I've ever met. " Ventus snorted.<br/>" So.. You've gone to another doctor besides me, I assume ? " Vanitas asked.<br/>" No, I just.. I often heard from someone that all of doctor didn't want to treat or take care to such a lower person like me, who is filthy and disgusting being. They only serve a noble.. " Ventus eyes darkened.<br/>" Well, that <em><strong>someone</strong></em> is unfortunately lying.. "<br/>" What do you mean ? " Ventus tilted his head while watching Vanitas talked to him.<br/>" In fact, I am a doctor who Want to treat and take care of you right ? Do you think what I have done to you will make your doubt decrease somehow ? "<br/>" For you,at least, maybe yes. But, I still smell something suspicious from you, Vanitas. Don't blame me if I still have my doubt over you. " Ventus laughed bitterly.</p><p>Vanitas saw his blue eyes were watching him intently. <em>Does he really could see my true mask ? </em><br/>Vanitas thought.</p><p>" I-I.. " Vanitas stuttered.<br/>" Don't worry Vanitas, I'm merely a patient, nothing more and nothing less. You shouldn't have told about your secrets to me. I don't have any right to know about it. "</p><p>Those words, had succeed made his heart feel something. What was it ? Disappointment ? Sad ? He didn't know. He had never felt this way before.</p><p>" Anyway, shall we eat our lunch today ? " Ventus stood from his chair.<br/>" O-oh.. Sure. " Vanitas nodded.</p><p>Thus, They were eating together in another silence.</p><p>After they had eaten, out of the blue, someone was knocking Vanitas' main door. Confused who may it be, Vanitas decided to look.</p><p>" May I help you....Miss ? " Vanitas asked.<br/>" Please Doctor! Help my son! He has been like this since yesterday! He hasn't woken up until now ! "<br/>" Please, come in! I will examine your son ! "</p><p>Ventus peeked from the kitchen, he had seen a brown spiky haired young boy and also a mature woman who looked so depressed. He wondered what might happen. Thus, he went inside Vanitas' room to check what was going on to that child.</p><p>" What did he eat recently ?" Vanitas examined the boy's body.<br/>" He drank unpasteurized milk yesterday.. And yesterday night, he doesn't have any appetite and vomiting.." The woman asked.<br/>" He's having a food poisoning. I think he should stay here for a day. I will make sure to tell you after he's awake. "<br/>" Thank you doctor.. " The woman relieved.<br/>" Your welcome. " </p><p>Then, The boy's mother went outside, leaving Vanitas and Ventus alone with the young boy alone. Vanitas was busy taking care of the boy, He changed his clothes into a plain shirt and put a warm towel to compress the young boy's temple.</p><p>" Is he gonna be okay ? " Ventus asked.<br/>" Of course he will, This sickness is common. I can manage it until they get better.. " Vanitas smiled.</p><p>Yet, Ventus intently looked at him. He couldn't hide those lie to Ventus. He had known that Vanitas was lying.</p><p>" You're lying Vanitas.. He isn't gonna be okay, is he ? " <br/>" .... " Vanitas didn't respond.</p><p><br/>" I don't think he will survive on his current state. " Vanitas slowly spoke.</p><p>Finished with his treatment, Vanitas went outside to talk with the young boy's mother, he left Ventus alone with the boy. Ventus approached and sat beside him. Slowly, Ventus muttered.</p><p>
  <em>" You remind me of my brother.. I know you probably won't be survive. But, I still can save you with my power. "</em>
</p><p>Ventus teared a single paper from his pocket, and he was cutting his own index finger using a Scalpel until it was bleeding. Then, he had drawn the star symbol and put the paper into the young boy's hand. He whispered some words in the boy's right ear,</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"O people, release your suffering, recover from your wounds, and I will bear your burden."</strong> </em>
</p><p>Slowly but surely, The young boy's facial begun to change. His face wasn't pale anymore, no more pain drawn on the young boy's face, only a peaceful expression he had while slept. Yet, as for exchange, out of a sudden , A cut opened on one of Ventus' upper arms, bleeding incessantly. Ventus tried to stop the blood by using towel at the drawer. Luckily, thanks to his disease, he didn't feel any pain. Then, after the bleeding had stopped, he took some bandage and wrap it to his arm. He couldn't let Vanitas known about this, he would pretend that he was hitting a drawer and accidentaly cut by a scalpel. No, there was no way Vanitas would realize that. The thing that was important right now was this boy. Ventus sighed, he somehow felt relieved that this child would be saved, yet, at the same time.. Did he make a mistake ? For saving this boy ? There was a doubt inside his heart, <em>'was he reckless for using his power ? Was it wrong for using this for only save a mere child ? And.. What would Vanitas do to him if he had known his true self ? '.</em> Ventus shook his head, known that the young boy would probably awake in a few hours, He decided to leave from the room and took the paper again from the young boy's hand for not leaving any trace.</p><p>-----</p><p><br/>" Ma'am, I think you should check your son. " Ventus told her while she was talking to Vanitas.<br/>" Is something happen to him? " She responded nervously.</p><p>Vanitas, his expression were sad. He had known that her son probably wouldn't make it. Still, He joined her while Ventus was going to outside. Ventus sat on a swing under the tree alone, he quietly watched the sunset. The wind was fluttering slowly through his hair, the warm sunset shone and Ventus had watched it absentmindly.</p><p><em>' Tomorrow night, I'm must search another victim.. '</em> Ventus muttered.</p><p>" There you are.. " A voice come from behind Ventus.</p><p>Ventus slowly looked where might the sound come from, it was Vanitas. He looked relieved and content somehow.</p><p>" How is he ? " Ventus asked.<br/>" It was a miracle, he has been awake earlier.. He manages to survive.. " Vanitas told him.<br/>" A miracle... Huh.. " Ventus lowly spoked.</p><p>No, It was not a miracle. To him, miracle didn't exist. He never believed that at all, no matter what people said to him. Because, his heart had already engulfed in darkness. There was no used for him to need a miracle. </p><p>" You don't believe those ? " Vanitas suddenly asked.<br/>" Pardon ? "<br/>" A miracle.. I mean. " <br/>" Oh.. Miracle ? No.. I don't. " Ventus clenched his fist.</p><p><em>What was happening to him actually ? First, he tried to be sociable with me. And now, he tried to keep his distant again.</em> Vanitas thought .</p><p>" 'Why ?' Is probably on your mind right now, Isn't it Vanitas ? " Ventus slowly spoked.<br/>" H-huh ? Uh... Maybe a little.. ? " Vanitas stuttered, amazed by Ventus guessed.<br/>" That young boy remind me of my little brother.. "<br/>" Your little..brother ?" Vanitas asked.<br/>" Yes.. "<br/>" Where is he now ? " Vanitas asked.<br/>" I don't know. He was missing.. No matter how hard I tried, I'm never find him. " Ventus bowed his head.<br/>" I see.. "<br/>" That's why, No such miracle exist in this world. If it is, why can't I find my little brother up until now ? "</p><p>Ventus actually wasn't expecting another word that might come in Vanitas' mouth. Yet, he shock because Vanitas actually responded to that.</p><p>" You will find him. I know you will... Just, be patient and never give up if you believe that you might find him. If you believe, there will be a light that is guiding you. " Vanitas told him sincerely.</p><p>Ventus almost cried, but his heart had managed to stop him to do that. Yet, he sniffed and rubbed his nose to pretend that he was having a flu. </p><p>" Well, thank you Vanitas. Shouldn't you worried about yourself ? " Ventus asked.<br/>" About me ? "<br/>" Your hand is bleeding.. " Ventus pointed his finger to Vanitas' left finger.<br/>" Oh ? Sorry, it was because earlier.. Probably I cut myself.. "</p><p>Another pause, Ventus silently watched the sunset with Vanitas. He didn't respond Until Vanitas dropped the silence.</p><p>" What happened to your hand ? "</p><p>Ventus shock slightly, he tried to hide his hand to his pants pocket.</p><p>" Nothing happens.. Just because of my carelessness. " Ventus told him.</p><p>True, it was a carelessness of him. But thanks to his carelessness, that boy was saved. Ventus hated this power, it was always asking for an exchange. And its exchange had been always his own body, which was an awful price for him. But, he still decided to use that for saving the boy.</p><p>" Show me.. " Vanitas demand.<br/>" It's nothing serious.. Really. " Ventus refused to show him his wound.</p><p>Vanitas sighed, probably tired because of his attitude. Yet, he had dug something from his pocket, then, Vanitas hold Ventus' hand and gave it to him.</p><p>" Apply this after you take a bath later. " Vanitas gave Ventus an ointment.<br/>"... " Ventus didn't say anything to him.<br/>" You must be thinking '<em>Why</em>', Am I wrong ? "</p><p>Ventus flinched, cat got his tongue. He looked away while holding the ointment firmly.</p><p>" Just because I have another patient I must take care of, doesn't mean that I'm abandoning you, Ventus. I'm a doctor, and I am caring for everyone I take care of. " </p><p>" What if.. " Ventus muttered.<br/>" What if ? " Vanitas asked<br/>" What if, I'm not your patient anymore ? "</p><p>Vanitas laughed. But, those laughed made Ventus relieved at the same time.</p><p>" Then, we could be friends if you're not my patient anymore. " Vanitas smiled tenderly.<br/>" I see.. " Ventus responded.</p><p>" Well, I think I should head back to check Sora's condition. " Vanitas rubbed his head.<br/>" Sora ? " Ventus asked.<br/>" Oh, it's the young boy's name.. Sora Theodoric. "</p><p><em><strong>Sora Theodoric</strong></em>, So that was his name. Such a noble name for a young child. Ventus slowly smiled and watched Vanitas left. Again, he muttered and laughed darkly.</p><p>
  <em>' What should I do to that child... Sora Theodoric.. '</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Tbc</em></strong>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay. I'm sorry for adding your name into Theodoric, Sor 😅.</p><p>Anyway, Reviews from you are always appreciated ! Give me some motivation quotes please.. I need some inspiration..seriously 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Vision and Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, I'm back again~ I'm not really sure what should I say in this notes, but,<br/>Thank you as always to Ima Nonyme who had been reviewing my story QWQ~</p><p>Anyway, Enjoy !</p><p>By the way, just in notes. I edited a few words in chapter 3.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p> </p><p>That afternoon had slowly changed into a silent night. Sora and her mother had decided to stay for one night at Vanitas's house as he advised them to ensure Sora's condition would be better in the morning, and her mother agreed. </p><p>That night, it was the first time Ventus felt different. Usually, it was just him and Vanitas  who had a dinner. Now, the fourth of them had eaten together. Vanitas changed the atmosphere with a laughter,joy, and happiness which made Sora and his mother were also enjoying their conversation, Yet, Ventus felt something weird. He didn't understand what were they talking about, it was strange, Like he didn't belong there, he didn't worth for thise places, and it was like he didn't fit at all to this conversation, he had felt like he was a black plague to them. Not until someone hand reached him and made Ventus went back to reality.</p><p>" Umm.. Mister, are you all right ? " Sora asked.<br/>" Y-yes.. I'm fine. " Ventus stuttered.<br/>" You don't seem fine to me.. " Sora responded.<br/>" How are you feeling right now ? " Ventus changed the topic.<br/>" I'm fine ! Thanks to Mister Doctor ! " Sora grinned.<br/>" Just Doctor is fine Sora.. " Vanitas laughed.<br/>" Okay, Doctor ! " <br/>" That's enough Sora dear, finish your foods first.. " Sora's mother told him.<br/>" All right.. " Sora pouting.</p><p>Then, Sora was continuing to eat , while Ventus had stopped his food from his plate, he had realized that his 'wound' he made earlier had been bleeding for a while. Vanitas, of course, sharped enough for knowing it while Ventus thought he didn't. Vanitas worried with him because all what Ventus did was only hiding his pain. Yet, Vanitas didn't do any act to Ventus, he had excused himself for a while to go to his room. Ventus sighed in relief, he was glad that Vanitas didn't actually realizing that. Thus, he was quietly enjoying the dinner with Sora and his mother. </p><p>Yet, those 'relief' moment died instantly when Vanitas brought his healing equipment. Okay, he was absolutely realizing this. Ventus gulped his drink and almost choked.<br/>What should he do, escape ? No, that would make Vanitas more curious about him. But, if he was showing his cut.. It would be a trouble for him, it was just the same as revealing his true self. Indeed, it was merely a cut, yet, those cuts had succeeded to make a large carved into a star symbol which people called it as a 'Wizard' or 'Witch' symbol everytime he was using those spells. If he knew, Ventus plan would ruin. He wanted those 'freedom'. But, lady fortune didn't take his side, out of the blue Vanitas sat beside him and stared him.</p><p>" You shouldn't be stubborn Ven.. "</p><p><em>Oh no.. Oh no.. This is not going to be well..</em> Ventus screamed inside his mind. He had to make a distraction, he had to !</p><p>" Ouch .. " Sora whimpered.</p><p>Vanitas stop stared at Ventus' covered wound and looked at Sora instead. Vanitas asked  what happened to him, and Sora told him that his index finger was bleeding because of the knife he had used, cut his finger accidentally. Distracted by Sora, Ventus sighed in relief, again. Thanks to him, Vanitas changed his plan and examined Sora's cut instead. Now this was his chance to flee, </p><p>" Sorry, I'm done for tonight's dinner. Thank you. " Ventus excused himself.</p><p>" Wait, Ven.. " Vanitas tried to stop him.</p><p>" No, My wound isn't a big deal, I can do it by myself. Just focus on Sora's cut. " </p><p>Thus, Ventus went to his room. He lighted the candle to make his vision more clearer, and slowly walked towards the table-- stared at the Heater flowers. He touched the flowers and carefully smelled the fragrance, its scent was hard to describe.. It was like an earthy and herb-like fragrance which made Ventus somehow calmed. He started to love this flower, it was reminding him of his home. </p><p>Wait, did he even had a home ? He didn't know, how long had it been ? Those memories had been forgotten long ago by him, closed by an empty,dark cloud inside of his heart, shrouded by a black memory. Again, his expression darkened. Right, he shouldn't had to be this sentimental. This fleeting 'peace' was only temporary, the true happiness would only happen after he achieved his freedom. Again, his heart begun to close everything. His fear, doubt, sad, anger, and... <em>Him.</em></p><p>" Vanitas. " Ventus muttered.</p><p>
  <strong>Knock. Knock.</strong>
</p><p>Startled, Ventus looked at the door. He heard someone voice had called him.</p><p>"Ven?" It was Vanitas who calling him.</p><p>Yet, Vanitas didn't open the door and choosed to talk through the door instead.</p><p>" Tomorrow Sora and her mother will leave and I intend to accompany them, I was wondering if you want to join us and go to town ? " Vanitas asked.</p><p><em>Right, I have to find another victim. Tomorrow is the day.</em> Ventus thought.</p><p>" Very well. " Ventus told him.<br/>" You sure ? "<br/>" I'm sure. " </p><p>There was another pause between them, Ventus walked towards the door, his left palm slowly touched the door, still unwilling to open it.</p><p>" You don't have to open it. I know you're there right in front of me. " Vanitas told him.</p><p>Ventus startled, so, he had known. Yet, Ventus was not responding anything but stood there. He was waiting for another response that came from Vanitas' mouth. While Vanitas, He had also touched the door with his right palm. <br/>Now, They were like touching hands to each other, But, the door between them was the only thing that creates the barrier which made them failed to touch directly. </p><p>" You don't have to hide all of your pain Ventus. "<br/>"  ... " Ventus didn't respond.<br/>" It's okay to rely on someone. "<br/>" There is no one who know all of my pain. "</p><p>This time, Vanitas paused. </p><p>" And there isn't anyone who I can rely. "</p><p>" Although if I'm volunteer to become the one who you can rely, You still don't want me to do it ? " Vanitas told him.<br/>" .... "</p><p>Ventus clenched his fist, he hated this, Something was wrong with him. Inside of his heart, He wanted to rely on someone, his words had succeeded to make his heart moved, but, there was a dark words that come from his mind which made him remembered for those words.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>" Do as I say If you want your <span class="u">freedom.</span> "</strong> </em>
</p><p>He wanted to scream, he hated this life, he wanted to die, everything was a disaster. Beneath his heart, he was screaming sought for help. Yet again, those desires had shut tightened completely.</p><p>" Good night Vanitas. " Ventus excused himself as he released his hand from touching the door.</p><p>He didn't dare to tell him, he didn't dare to. That was why he chose to not answer, respond, and told everything.</p><p>Ventus went to the window and begun to stare at the moon. Slowly, he muttered to himself.</p><p>
  <em>'What should I do..'</em>
</p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>" Good Night... Ven.. " Vanitas told to Ventus although he was sure that Ventus probably wouldn't respond.</p><p>Thus, he went back to the dining room. He watched Sora and her mother laughed with each other. Vanitas smiled softly, somehow, he was envious of both of them. </p><p><em>" How I wish to meet you again, Mother.. "</em> Vanitas muttered slowly.</p><p>" Doctor !! Come here, there's still a plenty of food !! " Sora waved to Vanitas.</p><p>" Yes Doctor, your food will be cold if you leave it like that. " Sora's mother responded.</p><p>" Sure.. " Vanitas nodded.</p><p>Thus, the three of them enjoyed the meal, without Ventus presence. </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>It was 9 o'clock, the miniature clock ticked slowly after the rung had stopped. Sora felt sleepy. Of course, it wasn't good for a child to sleep late at night. Thus, Vanitas led the room for both of them to sleep. They both told Vanitas 'good night' and went to their room, while Vanitas head to his room to write his own journal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Wed, 13 XXXX</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A lot of things were happening today. I have another patient, it was a little boy named Sora Theodoric. He had suffered to food poison, logically and from my examination, Sora couldn't be survive in his current state. Strangely, a miracle happens. Sora was survived. I told this 'miracle' thing to Ventus, yet, it seems like he didn't believe it at all. I may not know what his secret, but I hope, someday he will tell me. Oh, and another thing, Somehow, I was curious to Ventus' wound. I mean, I already noticed his wound after he left for Sora's room. It was strange, I mean, I didn't bring any sharp things into Sora's room. Yet, how did he get those wounds ? And what's more, After he had those wounds, Sora was awake. Perhaps... It was a coincidence ?</em>
</p><p>------</p><p>Vanitas closed his journal. He sighed, and began to think. Maybe it was just a coincidence. Yeah, maybe it was. He moaned and felt sleepy. Then, he blew his candle and decided to sleep.</p><p>-------</p><p>Ventus knew it well, he didn't have any clues to find the next victim. Of course, he didn't kill a normal person. He only killed ' a special and a gifted ' , which could also be called as a person who had a potential of the wizard and the witch. Vanitas was also one of them , yet, Ventus had decided to kill him later because, He didn't know.. He felt something was wrong if he quickly killed him. Also, Ventus knew it well that he was hiding something. So, his plan tonight was going to sneak out of Vanitas house, and searched the right person for him to kill at tomorrow night. It was going to be easy if Vanitas alone in this house, yet, there was a guest, Sora and his mother slept in this house. And what was more, they were both sleeping across Ventus' room. He should be careful, or else, they were all going to be awoke.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Klack.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Ventus opened his door, he looked to his left and right. No one was there, good, it was gonna be a perfect plan. He slowly walked through the hall, opened the door that directed to the living room. He had admitted, Vanitas house was quite big which made him difficult to find a way out. A few minutes passed and he finally found the main door. Relief, he tried to open the door. </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Klack. Klack. Klack.</strong> </em>
</p><p><em>' It's locked.. '</em> Ventus muttered.</p><p>He sighed, and confused. Should he had to break the window instead ? No, that would make the others awake. </p><p>" What are you doing Mister ? " </p><p>Surprised, Ventus searched the source of the voice. It was Sora. Why did he awake ? </p><p>" Oh.. It's you.. What are you doing here ? " Ventus asked.</p><p>" That's supposed to be my line ! Anyway, I wanna pee. But, I don't know which is the way.. " Sora told him.</p><p>" I see.. Should I take you to the bathroom then ? " Ventus asked.</p><p>" Sure ! Thank you mister ! " Sora smiled.</p><p><br/>Ventus accompanied him to the bathroom. He grinned and realized that actually, there was another way to search the victim without him for went to the town. Of course, Sora would be the one who showed him.</p><p>" I'm done ! Thank you for showing the way mister ! " Sora grinned.<br/>" You're welcome. Anyway, Sora, since I have already help you. Could you help me, please ? "<br/>" Sure ! What is it ? "</p><p><em>Easy.</em> Ventus grinned.</p><p>" Be my <strong><em>Vision</em></strong> for 5 minutes. "<br/>" Vision ? What do you mean ? "<br/>" Close your eyes. I won't hurt you. "<br/>" O-okay.. "</p><p>Thus, Obeyed by Ventus words, Sora closed his eyes. Ventus slowly cast a spell from his mouth.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"O my people, show me what you have seen, show me what you have sought, I shall give you a reward as a gift for my Vision. "</em> </strong>
</p><p>Ventus saw everything, the townsfolk, merchant, animals and also the town. He was using Sora's eyes as his vision, he could see what Sora had seen before. It took him 4 minutes to search the right person. Finally, he grinned.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>' I have found <span class="u">you.</span> '</strong> </em>
</p><p>Thus, Ventus opened his eyes, while Sora was also closing his eyes firmly.</p><p>" You can open your eyes now.. " Ventus told him.<br/>" H-huh ?! What happened ? "<br/>" Nothing serious.. Thank you for lending your vision.. Sora.. Oh, and don't tell this to anyone okay ? This will be our little secret.." Ventus smiled.<br/>" Okay ! I'm gonna sleep. Good night mister ! "<br/>" Good night. Oh, and Sora.. "<br/>" Yes ? "<br/>" Is there anything you want ? Consider this as a... Gift... For lending me your vision.. "</p><p>Ventus lied, he had no choice but to make this <em>'gift'</em> for Sora because of his spell earlier in order to not get another wound.</p><p>" Hmm.... How about... Oh ! I want you and Doctor became more friendly ! "<br/>" W-what ? " Ventus nearly choked.<br/>" Yup ! While you went to your room when we had a dinner, Doctor told us that you were an unsociable person ! So I want you to become more friendly to him instead ! "</p><p><em>How am I gonna do that ? I'm not a children.. And I hate for being friendly.</em> Ventus thought.</p><p>And again, he had no choice, or he would get another wound as a risk.</p><p>" I'll try.. Sora.. " Ventus told him.<br/>" Okay ! Good night mister ! " Sora responded.</p><p>Ventus and Sora went back to his room. He didn't forget what he had to do for Sora request, but, all he had been thinking was the victim he had to kill for tomorrow. He was smiling darkly while muttered some words,</p><p>
  <em>" The flower merchant.. Huh.. ? "</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>Tbc.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay. I'm guessing that you might probably know who is the flower merchant ? </p><p>Yups, it's ________ .<br/>Fill by yourself 😆</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Commit, Dream and Sin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry for the late update. I hope you love this story! </p>
<p>Anyway, I'm using some inspiration from this music. I drop the link below in any chance you want to hear it!</p>
<p>Enjoy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morning came, it was 8 o'clock and the town folks were busy as ever. What was more, today the people were holding a festival today, which made the town became more lively and crowded. Initially, Vanitas was actually wanted to take Sora and her mother home. Yet, Sora wanted to spend more times with them and failed to make Vanitas leave. Of course, they both had lived in the middle of the town, so it was impossible for Sora to not celebrate the festival. Ventus however, didn't expect this at all. He was dumbfounded to this festival-thing and made him difficult to work with his plan. Vanitas came along with Sora to the plaza while her mother decided to stay home, and of course, Ventus had no choice but to tag along with them.</p>
<p>" Happy Valentines Day ! "<br/>" Happy Valentines Day ! "</p>
<p>A lot of people said the same words along the town and traded some items to each other. Ventus confused, what kind of people who made this festival thing ?<br/>Sighed in defeat and didn't knowledgeable on this matter, he asked Vanitas.</p>
<p>" Vanitas, what is.. A Valentines day ? " Ventus asked.<br/>" You don't actually know, mister ?! Come on, don't tell me you've never celebrate this before ? " Sora asked in disbelief.<br/>" Well.. No.. I don't.. " Ventus shook his head.<br/>" Hmm.. Well, from what I know, Valentine day is the holiday that has origins in the Roman festival of Lupercalia, held in mid-February. The festival, which celebrated the coming of spring, included fertility rites and the pairing off of women with men by lottery. At the end of the 5th century, Pope Gelasius I replaced Lupercalia with St. Valentine’s Day. It came to be celebrated as a day of romance from about the 14th century. Altho---- " <br/>" Stop doctor ! No more complicated explanation ! " Sora covered his ears with his hands.<br/>" Uh.. ? So.. The conclusion is ? " Ventus still confused.<br/>" The conclusion is, Valentine is a day where you must giving something to your beloved ones ! "<br/>" What kind of something ? " Ventus asked.<br/>" I dunno.. Everything I guess ? Last year, I gave a flowers to my mother ! She was so happy to receive that ! " Sora giggled.</p>
<p>Again, Ventus still confused. Was Valentine day is that important for every person? No, it wasn't that, something he felt was different, what was it called ? Lonely ? No, Envious ? Or, Sad ? maybe all of them ? He didn't know. He never celebrated this day before in his whole life, and what was more, he had even forgotten his past because all of he thought was only his <em>mission</em> . And, he finally realized why Sora wanted him to become closer to Vanitas today. Yes, it was because of this Valentine.  Ventus slowly glared at Sora while Sora was talking to Vanitas. For a few minutes after,  Sora was finally realized that he had been glared by him. He was innocently grinning to Ventus,</p>
<p>
  <em>This boy is annoying.. He did planned this all along, didn't he ?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Then again, thanks to his vision, I'm able to locate the next victim</em>
</p>
<p>" <em>Oh well, Let's just him play his own game..</em> " Ventus muttered.</p>
<p>" Hmm? Did you say something Ventus ? " Vanitas asked.</p>
<p>" No, Never mind. " Ventus looked away.</p>
<p>Thus, They had spent their time walking around the town. Ventus silently followed where Sora walked through while Vanitas was also leisurely talked with Sora along the way. Vanitas bought some goods for dinner at home, Sora bought a few breads from the bakery shop. While Ventus, exhausted because of their adventure earlier, decided to sit in the nearest bench instead. </p>
<p>" Here ya go mister ! For you ! " Sora handed a single bread for Ventus.<br/>" Thank you.. Sora.. " Ventus gladly accepted and ate the bread.<br/>" Sho whad ghift will yhou ghive to him?" Sora talked to Ventus while munched his bread.<br/>" I don't know.. " Ventus told him.<br/>" Mister... Why are you so dumb.. " Sora swallowed his bread and then, he took something from his bag and gave something to Ventus.</p>
<p>" Here ya go. Give it to him mister ! " Sora beamed his smiled.<br/>" A...flower? "<br/>" Uh-huh ! Believe me, every single person in this world, will absolutely happy to receive a flower ! "<br/>" No, that isn't the issue Sora.. "<br/>" Then what is it? "<br/>" I'm a man, a male. Why I do give him a flower? "</p>
<p>The awkward moment continued between them, until Sora finally responded to Ventus question, he gave a small grinned to Ventus which made him shivered.</p>
<p>" Does it matter if it's a male? I mean, he has been taking care of you ! Shouldn't you give him some appreciation for his hard work ? " </p>
<p><em>He has a point there. Wait, no. That's not the case, Vanitas is going to be one of my last victim. I shouldn't care with this sentimental thing.</em> Ventus thought to himself.</p>
<p>Avoided the question, Ventus asked another topic instead.</p>
<p>" Sora, really.. How old are you ? "<br/>" Uh.. 9 years old ? "<br/>" Such a mature words for in your ages.. "<br/>" Hehe, Thanks to my mother, people often changed their opinion towards me. " Sora rubbed his nose while smiling.</p>
<p>" Anyway, here ! Take this, and give it to him. " Sora insisted.</p>
<p>He got no choice but to take the flowers. He didn't ask Sora what kind of flowers was that and stood from his bench to find Vanitas. Sora was waving his hand from behind, and screamed 'good luck' to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, I guess this is better than having more wound or Vanitas might be curious.</em>
</p>
<p>Thus, Ventus held the flowers with his two hands while searched for Vanitas around the town. Unfortunately, he couldn't find him anywhere. Not forgetting his <em>'main'</em> mission, he also searched this flower merchant.</p>
<p>It was an easy task for him to find the flower merchant. It was The young male with His shoulder-length and rose pink with ruffles hair beamed his smile toward the customer, <em>that was his next victim</em>. While all of sudden, the merchant had greeted Ventus.</p>
<p>" Hello Mister, May I help you ? "<br/>" No. I'm just window shopping .."<br/>" Hmm? You're holding a Hydrangea flowers.. Do you know what its symbolized ? " The merchant asked.<br/>" No.. I don't.. " Ventus shook his head.<br/>" It's symbolized ––––– "</p>
<p>Ventus already heard it enough from the merchant. He smiled and said thank you while excusing himself, his expression begun to change and unsheathed his dagger slowly from his back waist. No one would ever notice it since he was wearing a black cloak which covered his back completely. He shook his head, no, he wouldn't kill him in this hour, tonight would be the best.</p>
<p><br/>---O---</p>
<p><br/>" Ventus ! There you are ! I have been looking for you.. " Vanitas waved his hand.<br/>" That should be my line actually.. " Ventus told him.<br/>"Oh.. I have been searching some book from the library about your disease.. Anyway, Sora said that you want to give me something? Is it true ?" Vanitas asked.</p>
<p>Ventus looked away, he hid his face from Vanitas. Okay, he hated this, but he had no choice. Sighed, defeated, Ventus finally gave the flowers to Vanitas.</p>
<p>" For me? "</p>
<p>Ventus didn't say anything, he was just nodding. Yet, at the same time, Vanitas could see his ears were red. <em>Is he blushing?</em> Vanitas thought. Again, Vanitas tried to make sure that Ventus was blushing, he titled his head to another side and face to face with Ventus. Ventus of course, startled and pouted his mouth. Vanitas laughed,</p>
<p>" Thank you for the flowers. I will take care of it.. What is this called ? " Vanitas asked.<br/>" Hydrangea.. " Ventus told him.<br/>" Do you know the meaning?"</p>
<p>Since he tried to avoid those question, Ventus shook his head and said he didn't know, although actually, he had known the meaning. He decided to not tell him, because it was embarrassing. </p>
<p>" It's okay. Whether the meaning is good or not, I will accept this as a present and I like it. Thank you. Ventus. " Vanitas slowly smiled.<br/>" Your welcome, Vanitas. " </p>
<p>It was weird, he felt like this was the first time he had ever given someone a present. Did he actually forget the past? <em>Or perhaps, someone was forcing him to forget his own memories?</em><br/>Ventus didn't know, but, somehow, he felt familiar with this moment. But he didn't remember the exact time. </p>
<p>At the same time, in Vanitas vision, Ventus was absentmindly staring him. His dark blue  were staring into those yellow-golden eyes. In the confusion, Vanitas tilted his head and lifted Ventus chin while asking, " Are you okay Ventus? ". With a sudden voice came through Ventus ears, he finally awoke from his daydream and responded to Vanitas. " Yes. I'm fine.. Shall we go home then? "</p>
<p>"Okay, it's already afternoon anyway, We should talk to Sora first and then go home. " Vanitas told him while bringing some books in his left hand and Ventus' present in the right. Concerned, Ventus volunteered to help him carried the books and went ahead first. Vanitas however, felt something uncertain inside of his heart. " What's wrong with him? " he muttered. Thus, he decided to go along with Ventus and met Sora.</p>
<p>" Hey! How is it going? " Sora grinned.<br/>" It's okay.. I guess.. " Ventus responded.<br/>" Oh well, I hope you're guys going to be more closer from now on! Okay, see ya later ! Bye mister ! Bye doctor ! " Sora waved his hand and went inside his house.</p>
<p>Thus, they both went home and sometimes, Vanitas would talk to him and Ventus responded with a brief words, he had a feeling that Ventus was thinking about something that probably Vanitas wouldn't know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---O---</p>
<p><br/>It was 10 P.m. Vanitas excused himself and went to sleep earlier. On the other hand, this was the best time Ventus would do his mission. He slowly went to the kitchen window and escaped from Vanitas' house, He ran while grabbing his dagger along the way. The town was deserted, every townfolks must be sleeping at this hour, Ventus slowly searched the 'victim' places. Not for a long time he had spent, he finally found the place. </p>
<p>' <em>There he is..</em> ' Ventus muttered slowly while stared at the victim.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the victim hadn't slept yet. He was cleaning his shop along with a young female beside him. The young female didn't have any potential for being a witch, so Ventus didn't need her as a victim.<br/>No need to panic, Ventus had begun to enhance his magic to his dagger, he slowly pronounces the spell.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>" The Full Moon has arisen. I, the person who is going to kill victim you need. With this dagger, I shall present you the soul you will carry. "</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ventus ran through the road, his feet were as fast as tiger, The flower merchant even didn't realize his presence while he was running. Unfortunately, the young female who was with the flower merchant had seen him. She was panicked and screamed to the flower merchant. " Brother, look out ! " The young female screamed.</p>
<p>She succeeds to push the flower merchant away, yet, at the same time, Ventus had stabbed the wrong person. It was the girl who he had stabbed right through her chest. It was a fatal dead, Ventus pulled the dagger from her chest and let the body fall to the floor.</p>
<p>" Strelitzia ! " The flower merchant screamed her name and approached to her body.</p>
<p>He mourned and cried at the same time, he sobbed until she was able to say her last word to his brother.</p>
<p>" Brother, T-thank you....For always beside me.. At... The very least.... I'm able to protect you.. " <br/>" No! Don't said that! Please! Strelitzia! " </p>
<p>After those words, she didn't breath anymore. Her face was becoming more paler, and her brother shut her eyes closed with his hand. This time, the flower merchant–brother was looking at to Ventus. His eyes were full of hatred, vengeance, and despair. Ventus at the same time, began to enhance his spell again to the blade.</p>
<p>" How dare you kill my sister! "<br/>" I'm only intend to kill you, not her. " Ventus told him</p>
<p>And he screamed to Ventus, he grabbed the scissors from the table and tried to stab Ventus. He succeeds to stab Ventus' left chest, yet, at the same time, Ventus had able to stab him right through his heart. The brother vomits some blood through Ventus' neck. Without any hesitation, Ventus pulled his dagger from his chest. The flower merchant fell and succeed to reveal Ventus identity by opening his hoodie; those blond hair, blue eyes, stared at him deeply, while the flower merchant chest slowy carved into a star symbol, Ventus had succeeded to make him into his victim. Satisfied, Ventus ran away and pulled back his hoodie cloak again.</p>
<p>His screamed could be heard from afar, which made a few soldiers noticed this and ran to the source. </p>
<p>" What happened?!" The soldier asked.<br/>" There...is.. A wizard...in....this..town... " The flower merchant told him.<br/>" A wizard ?! What is he like ?! "<br/>" B-blond..hair.... B-b..lue..... E-eyes... Carr..ying..a dagger.. " said the flower merchant.</p>
<p>After those few words, he was gone. A pool of blood continued to flow to the floor. The soldier, however, already saw the mark that was carved into the flower merchant chest. They were both shocked and nodded to each other.</p>
<p>" He is true. There is a wizard in this town ! "<br/>" Then we should search him quick and kill him!"</p>
<p>Thus, the soldier ran and began to search the wizard which was Ventus. </p>
<p>---O---</p>
<p>Ventus ran and ran, his breathing was unstable and didn't notice his own injury at the chest because of stabbing earlier made the blood continued to drop while he was running, after a while, he finally noticed and stopped to run. Luckily, he had found a river, he slowly washed his injury and the blood had stopped for a while. Thus, he went to Vanitas' house and slowly went through the window he had used for escape. He covered his injury with his own cloak in order to not make a single drop of blood laying in Vanitas' floor. After he arrived to his room, he used the ointment that Vanitas had given to him and used some bandage that was unintentionally stocked to Ventus' drawer. He took it and attached the bandage with the ointment by himself. He couldn't use another spell since his sacrifice spell he had used earlier was powerful enough. Although he had sure that nobody would notice this, he fell asleep.</p>
<p>---O---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, on the other side of Ventus' room. Vanitas actually could sleep in that night. He silently tested the last corpse's blood who had died 1 month ago at the dock. At first, he didn't have any intention to analyze it. But, everything had changed after the corpse's blood actually mix with someone's blood. He had tried to check this for a few days ago, </p>
<p>" AB.. Type.. " Vanitas muttered to himself.<br/>" The victim's blood is B, and there is a few AB type blood mixed in it. Weird.. "</p>
<p>Again, he thought about something.<br/>The day he had met Ventus, he was in a bad injury and Vanitas had taken care of him ever since. And what was more, in the day after the incidents the soldier had told him before that event happened, in the morning there was only one person who had come to this town and able to pass from the main gate. Of course it was weird, even some merchant had to get permission to pass from the guards before they went to it. Vanitas asked who might the person be, unfortunately, the soldier  shook his head, which indicated he didn't know who the person was. He had only known that the person was wearing a black cloak.<br/>No, Vanitas shouldn't think about him. He didn't have any proof, and what was more, he had never seen Ventus killed someone. But at the same time, he hesitated.<br/>Tired of thinking too much, he decided to write some notes in his journal and went to sleep. He should investigate this more to reveal the truth.</p>
<p>---O---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, Ventus had a dream. It was a strange dream like he went back through the past. Everything was a blur, he didn't remember who might the person he had met before.</p>
<p>" Hey, look out ! It's the cursed boy ! "<br/>" Go away from me, you cursed ! "<br/>" You don't belong here, cursed boy!"</p>
<p>Right, It was him. He was mocked by a three boys which probably had the same age with him. He didn't remember why did he get those nickname-- 'Cursed boy', he didn't care about what were they told to him and ignored them. He slowly went to the nearby tree and sat alone on the ground while looking at the river that was slowy flowing and absentmindly throwing a small rock to the river . He didn't aware that someone was sitting near him, he didn't care as long as the person didn't bother him.</p>
<p>" Hello there.. "</p>
<p>Again, he didn't realize. Of course, a lot of people would always avoid him. So it was impossible if someone talking to him.</p>
<p>" Hey, I'm talking to you. "</p>
<p>This time, the person touched his shoulder gently. Surprised, Ventus was slapping the person's hand.</p>
<p>" Sorry. I didn't mean to startled you.. Are you alright? "<br/>"Y-you talked to me ?"<br/>" Of course I am, Who else do you think I'm talking to ? "<br/>" People often told me that I'm cursed. You shouldn't near me or you will get the curse too.. "</p>
<p>The person right in front of him was a young male, he probably was a bit older compared to Ventus. But, after hearing what Ventus said, he was only laughing. Ventus tilted his head, confused why would he laugh when Ventus had told him the truth. Then, he told to Ventus.</p>
<p>" Um.. Could you see my eyes ? "<br/>" Of course. They're golden-yellow color.. Why?"<br/>" You see, a lot of people often called me a cursed boy too. They told me that I'm a children of the witch because of the eye color I have.. "<br/>" What is a witch?" Ventus asked.<br/>" Um.. It's complicated to explain it to you.. But, In other words, I'm just like you.. Detested and ostracized by people.. " <br/>"...." Ventus didn't respond.<br/>"If you want, How about we become a friends? " The young male asked.</p>
<p>Ventus startled, his eyes grew bigger after what he said to him. 'Friends', no one ever said that to him before. Until finally, someone was actually told  him that. Of course, he wanted those.. He had always wished to God, that he wanted a friend.</p>
<p>" I'm not sure how to act like a friend " Ventus nervous.</p>
<p>Of course, he hadn't experienced it before in his current life, so it was a normal thing to him for telling him that.</p>
<p>" No need to worry, just be yourself and you will be fine ! "</p>
<p>" If you say so.. I'll try.."</p>
<p>" Great ! I brought some book today ! Do You want to read it together ? " The young male asked.</p>
<p>" I can't read.. "</p>
<p>" Shall I read them for you then ? "</p>
<p>" Okay.. "</p>
<p>Thus, they were happily read the book under the tree. Ventus didn't ask his name, as long as he had a friend, he was satisfied enough.<br/>They had spent their time there until the afternoon, the young male sometimes would talk about his life and Ventus willingly heard it. Until he realized, Ventus felt comfortable with this boy.</p>
<p>" Oh? It's already afternoon.. I'm sorry but, I have to leave.. Please Excuse me .."<br/>" Wait !" Ventus halted him.<br/>" Yes? " The young male stopped.<br/>" Will you come back again tomorrow?"<br/>" I will, after all.. The book we read isn't finished yet.. " He smiled.<br/>" What's your name?" Ventus asked.<br/>" Oh? I have a long name, but you can call me–––"</p>
<p>---O---</p>
<p>Ventus awoke from his dream. He slowly rose from his bed and touched his head, unfortunately, he had a small headache. He felt like his past memory slowly came back to him. But, why did he remember against something that he wanted to forget, moreover it was only a past. He slowly muttered,</p>
<p>" What was <em>his</em> name again? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---O---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ventus had a small headache on that day because of his dream earlier, which made his past memories returned to him slowly. He sighed, and decided to dress up and changed to another attire from Vanitas, then he went outside of his room to have a breakfast with him.</p>
<p>" Good Morning Ven.. How was your sleep? "<br/>Vanitas asked while he made a breakfast.</p>
<p>" I'm.. Fine.. " Ventus told to him with uncertain voice.</p>
<p>" Are you okay ? " </p>
<p>" Yeah.. I'm just have a bad dream.. "</p>
<p>Wait. Was that even a bad dream? He wasn't sure, but, he felt some warm memories in those dreams. Yet, he was still uncertain about who may the person be inside his dream because all he had remembered was the young boy with his unusual eye color which was a yellow-golden. The more he thoughts about those dreams, the more his head begun to ache. He whimpered while touching his head, Vanitas however, concerned about him and left his breakfast behind. Vanitas slowly held Ventus shoulder to support his body.</p>
<p>" Sorry.. My head starting to ache right now.. " Ventus apologized.<br/>" No need.. Let's go to your room.. You better eat in your room instead.. "<br/>" All right.. " Ventus gave up.</p>
<p>Ventus went ahead to his room while Vanitas brought Ventus food tray from behind, following him. Then, Ventus slowly sat in the nearby chair and saw Vanitas carefully lit the fireplace since it was because raining, which made the temperature inside Vanitas' house was chilly. While he did, Ventus asked him.</p>
<p>" Vanitas, do you... Ever dream.. About the past? "<br/>" I don't think so.. I haven't been dreaming in this past year. Why ? "<br/>" No.. Never mind.. " Ventus shook his head.</p>
<p>Thus, Ventus silently ate in his room while Vanitas was excusing himself to bringing some medicine for Ventus. For a moment after he left, Ventus stopped eating his food and tried to touch the fire that was slowy heated his room.</p>
<p>" <em>So this is what hurt feels like..</em> "</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>-Tbc-</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://youtu.be/xxYU_k8-Fb4 (Medieval Faire)</p>
<p>As for Ventus dream, I'm using this :</p>
<p>https://youtu.be/VyFEJQalRiU (Perpetual) from Resonance of Fate</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back again! Sorry for late update. I have so much to do in real life. Anyway, Enjoy !</p>
<p>I used this song while writting. I dropped the link below if you interested.</p>
<p>Kudos and review are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Chapter 6 - Memory</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, it was the first time he had ever felt hurt. He pulled his left hand quickly after touching the burning flame. It meant that Vanitas' medicine was actually working for his disease. Yet,at the same time, he tried to touch the flame again with his right hand. Strange, he didn't feel any hurt at all. He tried to pinch his left feet, and the results, he could feel the pain. And then, he did it again on the other side of his feet. None, nothing was felt. He absentmindly saw the flame that slowly moving and emitted a cracked sound from the firewood.</p>
<p>"Ven? What are you doing?"</p>
<p>Vanitas was asking him while bringing some medicine. Of course, Ventus looked at him and told about his disease that was slowly beginning to heal.</p>
<p>" I could sense a pain.. But, at the right side of my body remain the same as usual.. " Ventus told him.<br/>
" Let me examine you. Come here. " Vanitas instructed him to sit on the chair nearby.</p>
<p>It took him a while for examining Ventus, Vanitas had already tried a few methods he had learned from the books and it seems the right side of Ventus' body still couldn't sense any pain. He touched Ventus' left chest, and strangely, Ventus wrinkled his face that was like he was in pain. Vanitas tried to ask what was wrong with him, yet, Ventus' expression changed. Like he was afraid to be asked by Vanitas, thus, he decided to ignore his curiosity and tried to touch Ventus' cheek with his two hands instead.</p>
<p>" Could you feel anything from my hands?" Vanitas asked.<br/>
" It's.... Warm... " Ventus slowly spoke.</p>
<p>He felt relaxed because of Vanitas' warm hands and also his touch.</p>
<p>" This is the first time I have ever feel warm from someone's touch... "<br/>
" I'm glad to be your first then.. " Vanitas smiled.</p>
<p>Somehow, those words succeeded to make Ventus flushed. With his usual movement, he looked away from Vanitas eyes. Vanitas also, at the same time, almost wanted to laugh because of his behavior. Yet, his feeling about the corpse's blood, which he had checked yesterday made his smile begun to fade. Curious, he asked Ventus.</p>
<p>" Ven, do you remember when the first time you came here? "<br/>
" I do..  Why? "<br/>
" Did you know there was a murder at the dock  that night? "</p>
<p>Ventus remained quiet, the silence filled the room for a few minutes. Then, Ventus finally spoke.</p>
<p>" I did know. "<br/>
" Do you know what the assailant looks like? "<br/>
" No.. I don't. " Ventus responded.<br/>
" I see.. " Vanitas nodded.</p>
<p>There was something strange, it was like Ventus was hiding something from him. And yet, Vanitas still didn't dare to ask him more further. After he had finished examining Ventus, he saw Ventus already gulped his medicine and remained silent after that. "It  seems like the half of your body still couldn't sense any pain, I think I should try different methods and herbs I use later. But at the very least, your face able to sense again. How do you feel for the very first time able to sense as a normal person?" Vanitas asked.</p>
<p>" I don't know.. " Ventus told him with an uncertain voice.</p>
<p>" Is it weird? " Vanitas asked again. Yet, Ventus only shrugged and shook his head. He didn't feel any weird or anything, but, somehow, he felt something new. Something new that he should try to learn, yet, at the same time.. All he could think about was only a fear. He had never felt any of this emotion before. Why?</p>
<p>" No.. I think.. I'm scared.. " Ventus finally spoke.</p>
<p>" Why? If I may ask.. " Vanitas responded.</p>
<p>" I don't know.. It's complicated.. "</p>
<p>" I see.." Vanitas nodded. Then, Ventus continued to eat while Vanitas had decided to excuse himself and told Ventus if he needed anything, no need to hesitate for called. Ventus nodded in silence. Thus, Vanitas went back to the kitchen and ate alone while thinking about those mysterious assailant.</p>
<p><br/>
--O--</p>
<p>It was already night after the dinner, Ventus didn't leave his room from morning. Instead, he was only lying on his bed, daydreaming about something he had forgotten, his own memories. Vanitas, on the other side, was cleaning his garden and choose some herb he should made as medicine for later. For a while, Vanitas tired and decided to take a break. A drip of blood could be seen by him on the floor. Strange, there was no animal or such that was ever went inside of his garden. Except if there was a <em>someone</em> who had entered this place. His garden, connected to the kitchen and then went through to the bedroom. Could it be Ventus? No, It couldn't be. But, earlier in the morning, why would he wrinkled his face when Vanitas touched his left chest? Strange.</p>
<p>Again, those curiosities and doubt were filling his heart. He didn't dare to ask so many question to Ventus, because Vanitas was only a doctor. He should know his position well. Never ask further, always used your mask in front of others. That's right. His facade.</p>
<p>--O--</p>
<p>
  <em>It was that dream again..</em>
</p>
<p>Ventus had been waiting for 15 minutes under the tree, this time, he didn't decide to throw some rocks again to the river. He was waiting for him. The only person who had been calling him a '<em>friend</em>'. <em>He</em> told Ventus that <em>he</em> promised that tomorrow <em>he</em> would come again, thus, Ventus had waited. Ventus was actually intrigued with him rather than the book. Since he couldn't read, so why should he cared? Tired from standing too long, he decided to sit instead. Unfortunately, the three guy who had always bullied him came to that place too.</p>
<p>"Hey look! It's the cursed boy!"<br/>
" What are you doing cursed boy? No one want to play with you! Go away! "</p>
<p>The three of them threw some rocks to Ventus. He shut his eyes, and tried to resist. No matter he asked to stop, all of them didn't stop. Until finally, <em>He, Ventus' friend </em>ran and punched the leader.</p>
<p>"What's your problem?!"<br/>
" He is my friend. Don't you dare to touch him. Or else, I will punch you again along wih your friends. "<br/>
" You?! Beating us? What is exactly you can do to us? Three to one? What a cocky guy! " The second boy mocked him.<br/>
" I can see why not. "</p>
<p>Fast as the wind, <em>he</em> punched the second boy and kick the leader. The third one tried to punch his face, yet, <em>he</em> able to endure those fists. As for the payback, <em>he</em> kicked the third boy and whimpered in pain. All of them had defeated. The leader shouted at him.</p>
<p>" You'll see our revenge later! " He shouted.<br/>
" I can't wait to see that. " <em>he</em> responded calmly.</p>
<p>Thus, the three of them escaped from their sight. Ventus, amazed because of him who able to defeat them. <em>He</em> sighed, and cleaned his clothes because of the dirt earlier and slowly walked directing to Ventus.</p>
<p>" Your temple is bleeding.. Thank goodness my aunt gave it to me earlier, I have a bandage, hold on.. " <em>he</em> told to Ventus.<br/>
" It's okay.. I'm fine. I'm actually have a resistance to pain. So this injury isn't a big deal. " Ventus responded to him.<br/>
"Although you're resist to pain, but your blood still dripping. If this continue, you might lost a big amount of blood and that could be dangerous.."<br/>
" what kind of dangerous? " Ventus asked.<br/>
" Well, for instance, you might never see me again. " <br/>
" What?! You will leaving me? Don't go! " Ventus pleaded.<br/>
He laughed and pat Ventus head, "Don't worry. I won't go anywhere, but, let me tend your wounds alright?"<br/>
" Alright.. " Ventus pouted.</p>
<p>After Ventus wounds already bandaged, <em>he</em> begun to continue the book they had read yesterday. Like a older brother who was telling a story for his little brother, Ventus really felt comfortable with him. His soothing voice, his beautiful smile, But, why Ventus couldn't see his face? It was a blur.. Only those smile that he had remembered. Nothing else.</p>
<p>" Are you listening Ventus? "<br/>
" I am.. " Ventus told him.<br/>
" It seems like you aren't. What is on your mind? "<br/>
" Your voice soothes me.. "<br/>
" Is that so? "<br/>
" It is.. " Ventus nodded.<br/>
" Well then, I guess I must say thank you. You have a beautiful eyes as well.. " <em>He</em> smiled.</p>
<p>Then, they were talking about a lot of stuff until afternoon. The church from afar had rung the bell, meaning it was already afternoon, which made <em>him</em> should leave or the gate way to the town would be closed.</p>
<p>" Oh my, I have to go right now.. " <em>He</em> said to Ventus.</p>
<p>Again, Ventus felt sad. He wanted to spend more time with him. As he could see Ventus' sad expression, <em>he</em> ruffled Ventus' hair and laughed.</p>
<p>" Don't worry. Tomorrow I will bring another book to read. "<br/>
" Really? " Ventus asked in disbelief.<br/>
" Of course, I have a lot of books in my house. I will bring more than one book tomorrow. "<br/>
" Alright.. " Ventus smiled.<br/>
" See you tomorrow.. Ventus.. "<br/>
" See you tomorrow too.. ––––"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--O--</p>
<p><br/>
Morning had arrived,<br/>
Ventus awoke again from his dream, he rose from his bed. Tried to remember what was going on in his dream. Right, another same dream. Another same memory. This time, he had remembered when it was happening.</p>
<p>" 8 years...4 months ago.. " He shut his eyes while muttering by himself.</p>
<p>--O--</p>
<p>" Attention everyone! Beware of a wizard in this town! Us soldier from the castle is order by the queen to find and kill him! If any of you have seen the  person who has a blond hair, blue eyes and carrying a dagger. Don't hesitate to call us! We will keep searching from now on! "</p>
<p>The soldier announced the message to the town folks. Everyone became panic because of the wizards. Right, not only wizards, witches also the person who had mostly feared by many people. Thus, they should be hunted and killed, for the sake of peace and harmony country.</p>
<p>Of course, At those times, blond hair was the most rarest hair color for every person in the town. Not only that, a few town folks had known that Vanitas, the doctor, had been taking care of a patient these past months. They said to the soldier about Vanitas patient, and The soldier would interrogate him later, after they were already checked all of every people inside of the town. However, Sora, didn't agree to this at all.</p>
<p>" I should tell him quickly! "</p>
<p>Sora ran from the plaza, he quickly dashed through the road and went to Vanitas' house. <br/>
He panted and stumbled from rocks. No matter how hard he had run, he wouldn't stop until he arrived to Vanitas' house. Finally, for a few minutes he had spent in running was finally paid. He had arrived to Vanitas' house. He knocked the door while shouted his name.</p>
<p>" Mister ! Doctor ! Please open the door !"</p>
<p>For a minute, Vanitas finally opened the door and startled seeing the guest was actually Sora.</p>
<p>" Is something happen Sora? "<br/>
" Mister! It's mister! "<br/>
" Do you mean Ventus? "<br/>
" Yes! " Sora panted because of the running he did earlier.<br/>
" Is something wrong with Ventus? "<br/>
" Is... Is it true that mister is a wizard?! "</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<em>Tbc.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ventus another dream : Different Desire<br/><a href="https://youtu.be/9F_DsPg05SQ">


I think I almost using this song for one whole chapter.. Since I feel this is the best one for writing past lol.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, I'm sorry for late update 😂. I'm making a drabble which isn't finish yet .(VanVen of course lol). </p><p>Anyway, here you go! Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Chapter 7</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>The Truth</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>" Is it true that mister is a wizard?! "</p><p>
  <em>Ventus is.. A wizard? No. It can't be. Vanitas thought by himself.</em>
</p><p>All of this time? His patient was a wizard?! No. Vanitas denied to believe those facts if he didn't hear this in Ventus' mouth directly. Uncertain and wanted the real reason, he quickly led Sora inside and went to Ventus' room. Vanitas knocked the door, and Ventus responded;</p><p>" I know what are you going to ask. Come in. "</p><p>Vanitas slowly opened the door and watched Ventus who had been standing in front of the windows.</p><p>" Mister, is it true? " Sora asked in disbelief. His eyes became watery.<br/>" Are you... Really a... Wizard? Ven? " Vanitas stuttered.<br/>" I am.. " Ventus silently nodded.</p><p>All of them silenced for a while, as like the time had been frozen. Finally, Ventus initiated the conversation.</p><p>" I'm the one who had killed the man at the dock, and two days ago.. I've killed two person in the town. "</p><p>" Why?! Why are you doing this mister?! " Sora cried.</p><p>Ventus remained silent, he couldn't tell his  reason for this. He still couldn't. </p><p>" I'm sorry for not telling you this, Vanitas.. " Ventus apologized.</p><p>--O--</p><p>" Doctor Vanitas! Can you hear me?! " </p><p>There was a sudden knocked from the outside which made all of them startled. Sora panicked and told to Ventus and Vanitas that the soldier would take Ventus and it was possible that Ventus would be killed if he got caught. Again, it was Vanitas decision if he wanted to end this drama or wanted to know more about Ventus' secret.</p><p>" I will go outside. Sora, Ventus, if anything happens to me, will you promise me that you will not get caught? "<br/>" But I... " Sora started to cry again.<br/>" No, I'm sure Ventus have his reason for this. So that's why if anything happen to me, please escape. "<br/>" Why are you doing this?! " Ventus shouted.<br/>" What do you mean why ? " Vanitas confused.<br/>" You already know that I am a wizard. Then why? Why are you still protecting me?! " Ventus asked in disbelief.<br/>"... I should have told this to you too actually.. Sora, Ven.. I'm sorry too for keeping this secret from you.. " Vanitas smiled sadly.</p><p>" I am a son of a witch. " Vanitas proclaimed by himself.<br/>" What? " Ventus startled.<br/>" My mother is a witch, but I'm not following her path. So I'm hiding my identity and move to another town and become a doctor.. That's my secret. " Vanitas told to them.</p><p>Sora however, cried again. He didn't believe all of this, he didn't want to. Ventus on the other hand, didn't look at Vanitas eyes and looked away. Again, the soldier knocked the door violently. And it was Vanitas cue to open the door. The last words that out of Ventus' mouth was only,<br/>" Goodbye.. "</p><p>He didn't intend to sacrifice Vanitas as his protector. But, he was intending to escape and didn't anyone involved in this thing anymore. He could found another victim for later and not Vanitas. But right now, his priority was only an escape. He wore his cloak and a sling bag, and ready to open the window. Before he did, Vanitas held Ventus' hand.</p><p>" You don't have to leave.  I'll come back.. When you call me.. So, no need to say goodbye.. " Vanitas smiled.</p><p>Ventus shocked, he couldn't expect a doctor would protect him. His patient, no. A wizard. But, he didn't want this. Then, Ventus released Vanitas' hand and jumped from the window.</p><p>" There he is ! That person is the wizard ! " <br/>" After him ! "</p><p>He knew, he was reckless. But he had no choice, he had to do this. Ventus ran and went to the forest, some half of the soldier continued to chase him while the rest was at Vanitas' house.</p><p>" You're going to come with us, Doctor. "<br/>" I know.. " Vanitas willingly followed.</p><p>Vanitas left his own house and followed the soldier with horse carriage and threw Vanitas inside of the cage. However, Sora able to escape without getting caught by the soldier. He went through the forest and had decided to find Ventus.</p><p>---O---</p><p><br/>Ventus was inside of the forest, he didn't able to recognize the path. He was lost, but he had a guess that he was probably in the depth of the forest. Ventus hoped that he had lost from the soldier sight. Then, he looked at the river and decided to take a sip for a drink. For a while, he could see his own reflection. Ventus hated his own expression right now, he had felt something different after his disease had started to heal. Somehow, his 'emotion' had begun to developing his heart. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>-You don't have to leave.  I'll come back.. When you call me.. So, no need to say goodbye..-</em>
</p><p>Those sincerely words. He had felt that the darkness inside of his heart slowly begun to change into a ray of light. He didn't know what to do. He was confused. As he was too much thinking, his head started to ache again, Those 'memories' Slowly returned to him. Ventus whimpered in pain, and unfortunately, he passed out.</p><p> </p><p>--O--</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>8 years and 4 months ago..</strong> </em>
</p><p>Ventus was 15 years old. Usually, he would spend his time alone with his brother at the hut. Their parents were died from sickness, they didn't have any money, and the only thing they could do to survive was stealing. </p><p>Hitting, beating, punches were the thing that usually Ventus would receive if he got caught by stealing. Luckily for him to have his disease, he didn't have to feel any pain. As a big brother, he protected his little brother from any harm and had decided that he would be the one that searched for food. Although his big brother refused and wanted to come with him, Ventus still had to ignore his little brother' s request.</p><p>" The town is dangerous. You would never able escape once you get caught if you're trying to stealing.. "<br/>" But why every time you went home your body is full of bruises?! I'm worried! Please take me with you! "<br/>" I will be alright, I have an ability for not feeling any pain! You shouldn't worry about me.. " Ventus said to his little brother.<br/>" But... "<br/>" No buts! Wait here and I will be back soon.. "</p><p>Right, Ventus was way too young to know his own disease. Yet, he considered it as an ability. He ran and went to the town for stealing some food. Bread, was the thing that he would want for that day. Its scent slowly lingered into Ventus' nose and made his stomach rumble. Slowly, he took an advantage to steal the bread. </p><p>" Hey! Come back here you thief! " the breadman shouted.</p><p>Oh no, He got caught . He had to hurry and left this place ! Unfortunately, the Breadman succeeded to throw him a big rock and hit his head. A blood dripping slowly from his head, but he still continued to run and left the town.</p><p>While running, his vision started to fade, " why was this happening? I'm not hurting, right?.. So why? "</p><p>He didn't realized that after he was thrown by rock, his head was covered with a dripping blood. He fell and dropped the bread. Uncertain what was going on, there was a three young man who was approaching him.</p><p>" Hey, it's the cursed boy!"<br/>" look what he get? A bread? Pathetic. "</p><p>Those children stepped and crushed Ventus' bread and throwed it to the river. Ventus' slowly looked at them, </p><p>
  <em>Oh.. It's that guy again.. </em>
</p><p>" Hey, let's leave him alone. I don't want his curse spreading to my body. "<br/>" Yeah, let's go. "</p><p>Satisfied by their own action, they both left, leaving Ventus alone in the road. He closed his eyes and fainted.</p><p>--O--</p><p>A few hours had passed, Ventus awoke from his unconscious. He slowly blinked, and weirdly, he was not on the road anymore! Ventus was resting under the tree. He touched his forehead. Strangely, he was bandaged.. By whom? And Not only that, in front of his eyes, there was a two warm breads placed in a paper foil. Ventus slowly took them and smelled it. Yes, the smelled of a warm bread. It was the best food he had ever smelled. There was a note inside of the paper foil, unfortunately for him, Ventus couldn't read. So he decided to throw the paper and went home along with the bread.</p><p>" Whoever you are, I must say thank you for your kindness.. " Ventus slowly smiled.</p><p>The notes flew into the wind, and stuck in the trunk of a tree. </p><p>" For you. " was the words.</p><p>--O--</p><p><br/>" I'm home.. "<br/>" Welcome home! Wait, what happened to your head?! " <br/>" The breadman has thrown me a big rock.. And yeah.. It was bleeding earlier.. " Ventus said to his little brother.<br/>" So you're stealing a bandage to cover your forehead?"<br/>" No... I was unconscious and someone  treated my wound... And here, a bread.. " Ventus gave the bread.<br/>" It's warm... " His little brother smiled while holding the bread.</p><p>Ventus was only smiling when he looked at his little brother ate the bread happily. Thus, they both decided to sleep after ate the bread.</p><p>--O--</p><p>The next day, Ventus decided to steal some food from another shop and it was a fruit merchant. He tried to sneak from the bottom of the carriage and took 3 apples without getting caught. Satisfied after stealing the apples, then he quickly ran went outside of town. Unfortunately for Ventus, he crashed with someone and made one of the apples he held fall to the ground. The young man took the apple from the ground and gave it to Ventus' hand. Ventus however, didn't say anything, nor looking at his face. He just kept focusing to find his way out and succeeded to leave the town.</p><p>" It's that the young man I've met yesterday.. ?" Said the young man who had muttered by himself.</p><p>That day went by without any curiosity who might be the person who had helped Ventus. He would rather eat happily with his little brother than thinking about the mysterious, odd person who had helped him. In fact, he hated every person who had bullied him, he hated living like this, and was more, he hated when that unknown person had taken care of him without his knowledge. Yet, at the same time, he didn't have any power to do anything. Nothing, none at all. He was only a kid, no one would on his side. No one. </p><p>" The world is cruel. Just like my own fate. " <br/>Ventus muttered to himself while staring at his little brother who had slept.</p><p>--O--</p><p>It was another day inside of his memory, Ventus didn't feel really well. His body felt hot and he didn't able to move well. But, at the same time, if he didn't steal today, then he and his little brother wouldn't able to eat. Of course, he didn't want this. And so, Ventus forced his own body to move and found some way to steal food.</p><p>He slowly walked to the town, with his unbalanced body, he was afraid that he would fall and picked a stick to support his body instead. After a few minutes, he was confused. Should he steal a bread today? Or should he steal another apple instead? Yet at the same time, his vision begun to fade, his feet felt weak and unable to move. Couldn't able to resist it, Ventus passed out in the middle of the road with a lot of people walking through him.</p><p>" Hey, it's that kid who stole my bread! " The breadman pointed at Ventus who was fainted.<br/>" Yeah! Few of my apples have been stolen! It's probably him who have stolen it! "</p><p>Both of the merchant brought a knife and walked to Ventus who was laying on the ground, unconscious. </p><p>" How bout if we kill him instead? Then there will be no more thief in this town. " The breadman grinned.<br/>" Absolutely a good idea.. " The fruit merchant grinned back.<br/>" Both of you. Stop this.. "</p><p>" Huh? Who are ya kid?! " The Breadman frowned.<br/>" Sorry for stoping your killing intention, but I need this young man Sir.. " <br/>" And what might it be? " The fruit merchant asked.<br/>" Actually, I was told by the soldier to bring this kid to the castle and he will get a punishment because of his deed in this town. "<br/>" Oh? Why don't you saying it earlier. Here, he's all yours. " Both of the merchant back away and gave the unknown man a way.<br/>" Thank you sir.. " The unknown man smiled.<br/>" Tell the guards to kill him. He made our sale got ruined. "<br/>" Note that.. " He nodded.</p><p>The unknown man carried Ventus on his back and he slowly walked outside to town. The unknown man puts Ventus to a nearest tree, he touched Ventus' cheek. He groaned, but still didn't want to wake up. For a while, the unknown man decided to wait while reading a book until Ventus regain consciousness. </p><p>He had read 2 books on that day and Ventus still didn't wake up. This time, he touched Ventus' forehead. He gasped, didn't realize that all of this time he had a fever. Thank God his fever wasn't that bad. And fortunately, the unknown man slowly gave him a medicine herb into his mouth. Ventus groaned, but hopefully the medicine went inside to his throat. Then, the bell from the church had been ringing. He should hurry and went home, he had no choice but to leave Ventus alone. But, before he went home, He gave ventus some 2 big breads, 4 apples, and some medicine. He wrote a note to the medicine and left.</p><p><strong><em>- " Drink this when you're at home. This will make you feel better. " -</em> </strong>was the words</p><p>For a half hour later,  Ventus had regained consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes, blinked for a few times and rubbed his neck.</p><p>" It seems like I fell asleep earlier... What happened?" Ventus muttered.</p><p>He sighed, he still hadn't stolen some food. What should he do? Depressed, but at the same time, his eyes bulged and surprised. Right in front of his feet, there was a two breads and 4 apples, and.. A weird thing.. </p><p>" What's this? " Ventus confused as he took a tube with herb inside.</p><p>There was some note on the tube, but Ventus couldn't read it. Since he was still curious what inside, he decided to take it with the foods. Then, he happily went home and ate together with his brother.</p><p>--O--</p><p><br/>On the next day, Ventus fever went better. Although he didn't realize that he had a fever because of his disease, but, he felt that he able to move better than yesterday. While he decided to go to town, he saw a few soldiers guarding the gate. No, if there was a soldier, he couldn't get in. If he got caught, he would receive a punishment. And he could be sentenced to death<br/>Ventus expression saddened. It seemed like he didn't able to steal today.</p><p>" I'm really sorry brother... I can't steal any food today because of the soldier... " Ventus apologized to his brother.<br/>" It's okay.. Let's just wait until tomorrow.. " His little brother smiled.</p><p>And another day went by, yet the soldier still guarded the gate. If things continued like this, they both would starve to death. The urged of stealing had grown bigger inside of Ventus' heart, but at the same time, if he got caught, it would be getting worse. Ventus wouldn't able to see his little brother anymore. He sighed, he  was lost, and didn't have any choice but to go home.</p><p>At the middle of the road, Ventus met the three young man who had bullied him a few days ago.</p><p>" Hey, look out ! It's the cursed boy ! "<br/>" Go away from me, you cursed ! "<br/>" You don't belong here, cursed boy!"</p><p>--</p><p>" Hello there.. "</p><p>Again, Ventus didn't realize. Of course, a lot of people would always avoid him. So it was impossible if someone was talking to him.</p><p>---</p><p><br/>" Hey, I'm talking to you. "</p><p>"Y-you talked to me ?"<br/>" Of course I am, Who else do you think I'm talking to ? "</p><p>----</p><p>" Um.. Could you see my eyes ? "<br/>" Of course. They're golden-yellow color.. Why?"</p><p><br/>-----</p><p><br/>"If you want, How about we become a friends?"</p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>" Great ! I brought some book today ! Do You want to read it together ? " The young male asked.</p><p>" I can't read.. " Ventus shook his head.</p><p>" Shall I read them for you then ? "</p><p>" Okay.. "</p><p>-------</p><p><br/>" Oh? It's already afternoon.. I'm sorry but, I have to leave.. Please Excuse me .."<br/>" Wait !" Ventus halted him.<br/>" Yes? " The young male stopped.<br/>" Will you come back again tomorrow?"<br/>" I will, after all.. The book we read isn't finished yet.. " He smiled.<br/>" What's your name?" Ventus asked.<br/>" Oh? I have a long name, but you can call me..  <strong><em><span class="u">Van</span></em></strong> "</p><p>--------</p><p><br/>Van? Who was he again?</p><p>
  <strong> <em>He was the one who had saved you.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Him? Why?</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Don't you realize that your memories had been wiped out because of <span class="u">his</span> spell?</strong> </em>
</p><p>I... Don't know..</p><p>
  <em> <strong>This is your only chance to save him. Or else, you both won't be survive..</strong> </em>
</p><p>Who are you?</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I'm your other self, the one who had kept the last fragment of your memories. </strong> </em>
</p><p>My other self?</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Please, you have to help him. Help Vanitas!</em> </strong>
</p><p><br/>---O---</p><p> </p><p>Ventus awoked from his dream. He shocked, his breath was unsteady, his eyes couldn't focus. Ventus clenched his fist and shook his head.</p><p>" It was... Vanitas... "</p><p> </p><p>" Mister? Are you alright? "</p><p>Ventus startled, he didn't expect that Sora had been following him and took him into a small cave while he was unconscious earlier. Sora grew worried and held Ventus' hand.</p><p>" Mister? "<br/>" I'm okay... Thank you Sora.. For helping me.. " Ventus thanked him.<br/>" Please! You have to save Doctor! He was took by the soldier earlier! He could be sentenced to death! " Sora started to cry.<br/>" I.... " Ventus silenced.</p><p>Please! You have to save him! Save Vanitas!</p><p>Ventus remembered those words. His memories had been wiped out by the spell. By <span class="u"><em><strong>his</strong></em></span> spell. Again, Ventus clenched his fist. How could he forget about Vanitas..</p><p>" I will save him.. " Ventus told Sora.<br/>" He must be in the jail right now! But a few soldiers might be guarding outside. "<br/>" I can handle them.. " Ventus nodded.</p><p>Thus, Ventus and Sora left the cave and went outside. It was already dark. Thank goodness that Sora was knowing the path to go back to Vanitas' house. As they both arrived, Ventus took his dagger and also, <span class="u"><em><strong>Van</strong></em></span> book that had given by him as a promised that he would come back. Ventus told Sora to stay at Vanitas' house until he returned, and he agreed. Thus, Ventus went to the jail.</p><p>--O--</p><p>At the jail, Vanitas wrote his journal that had happened on that day.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>February, 16th XXXX</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>He had revealed himself right in front of me. He was a wizard. Many people hunt for his life, because they were thinking that wizard was a taaboo living creature. Should I kill him ? He was so close, he was right in front of me.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I had to kill him, I had to.. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>But I couldn't.. Some part of me told to me that I should protect him. Why?</em>
</p><p>Absorbed by his own journal, the soldier went to his cell and asked him a question which made him stopped his writing.</p><p>" Do you have another reason why would you protecting a wizard? " The soldier asked to Vanitas.<br/>" Because.. He is my patient. I don't see through their background, no matter what they do, It's still my duty as a doctor to heal him. "</p><p>" But he was murdering 3 person! Can't you see with your own eyes?! " The soldier raged.</p><p>" I know.. " Vanitas nodded.</p><p>" You will be sentenced to death by hanged up tomorrow morning. Is there any last word you want to say? " The soldier asked.</p><p>" I wish to meet him once again.. " Vanitas told to the soldier.</p><p>" He's missing. For what you sear------ " The soldier stabbed from behind.</p><p>Vanitas of course, shocked by those sudden action.</p><p>" Who? " Vanitas asked.</p><p>It was Ventus. He stabbed the soldier's heart from behind. Ventus took the keys and opened Vanitas' cell room. He cut a rope that had been tying Vanitas' hands and legs. Vanitas however, looked confused why would Ventus save him. When he tried to ask him, Ventus didn't let him and he pulled Vanitas shirt collar instead.</p><p>" You're Van aren't you?! " Ventus raged.<br/>" Who? " Vanitas asked.<br/>" You're the young man back then who had saved my life when I was unconscious, aren't you?! Answer me! " Ventus looked depressed.</p><p>Yes, he needed those answers. He wanted to make sure that it was him, that it was only him. Because he... He was the one that saved Ventus..</p><p>" I'm sorry.. " Vanitas apologized.<br/>" What? " Ventus asked.<br/>" I have an amnesia when I was a kid.. " Vanitas told him.<br/>" It... Can't be... "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tbc.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reviews and Kudos are always appreciated!</p><p>Let me know if you're screaming by another cliffhanger (￣3￣)/</p><p>* I edited a little bit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Flashback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again! Since tomorrow I will be quite busy in real life, I've got no choice but to update this faster. So here you are! Hoping you're enjoying this!</p>
<p>Anyway, Happy Vanitas Day ! <br/>♪☆＼(^０^＼) ♪(／^-^)／☆</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p>
<p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After those incidents, </p>
<p>
  <em>"Where have you been? I have been waiting here quite long you know.." Ventus pouted.</em><br/>
<em>" Sorry.. My aunt asked me to do something before I leave. Never mind about that, what shall we do today? "</em><br/>
<em>" Read me one of your favorite books! " Ventus smiled.</em>
</p>
<p>--O--</p>
<p><br/>
<em>" You know? I want to learn how to read.. So in that way, I will able to understand the content of your story book" Ventus expression saddened.</em><br/>
<em>" I could teach you if you want.. But, how about next time? Today has been already afternoon, I should return soon.. "</em><br/>
<em>" Alright.. It's a promise then..? "</em><br/>
<em>" It's a promise.. Here, you could take my book as a promise that I would teach you the next time we meet. "</em><br/>
<em>" Tomorrow? " Ventus asked</em><br/>
<em>" Tomorrow.. " Van smiled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They were pinky swearing as a promise that they would meet again tomorrow under the tree.</em>
</p>
<p>--O--</p>
<p>" What? " Ventus asked in disbelief.<br/>
" I have an amnesia when I was a kid.. " Vanitas told him.<br/>
" It... Can't be..... IT CAN'T BE! " Ventus shouted.</p>
<p>Again, he pressed Vanitas collar more firmly and stronger.</p>
<p>" Don't you remember what happened in 8 years and 4 months ago?! What we had usually done under the tree? You don't remember that? " Ventus asked.</p>
<p>" I'm sorry.. " Vanitas shook his head and his expression saddened.</p>
<p>Ventus desperate, he couldn't believe this. The time they had spent together, the laughter he had remembered.. It was all... Disappeared like that? Ventus grunted his teeth and tried to cry. Yet nothing had come from his eyes, no single tears had shed from his'. He had remembered that he had never cried until now. Was that also a disease? Or maybe he was still under the spell? He didn't know.. </p>
<p>Ventus tried to calm down, he took a deep breath and relaxed while staring at Vanitas' eyes. Those glimmered Golden-eyes that he had remembered, those lips, and those beautiful face, he had always admired just the way it was. Then, Ventus opened his bag and handed him a book.</p>
<p>" A book? " Vanitas asked.<br/>
" It's yours.. I'm just return it to its owner.. " Ventus said to him.</p>
<p><br/>
<em><strong>- The Unexpected Destiny -</strong></em> was the title of the book.</p>
<p>" It's...mine? " Vanitas asked.<br/>
" You said that it was one of your favorites, you gave it to me 8 years ago as a promise that you would teach me how to read. " Ventus looked away.</p>
<p>Vanitas couldn't say anything. He was dumbfounded, he didn't know anything at all. Up until now, he still questioned himself why and how did he get an amnesia. Because the only thing he remembered, that his mother was a witch. Nothing more and nothing less. After a while, the silence had filled between them, Ventus could hear a footstep from the outside. He had a hunched that it was probably another soldier. </p>
<p>" We have to go now.. There's more soldier outside. "<br/>
" Right.. " Vanitas nodded.</p>
<p>Thus, Ventus and Vanitas were able to escape from the jail by accessing a tunnel under the bridge. While they were walking to Vanitas' house, Vanitas asked something to Ventus.</p>
<p>" Ven, is there any way for me to remember? " Vanitas asked.<br/>
" You're a doctor, shouldn't you ask yourself?" Ventus told him.<br/>
" I mean, in a spell way, not in medic.. " Vanitas corrected.<br/>
" There is, but I don't recommend it. So don't ask another question about it. " Ventus coldly responded.</p>
<p>Ventus grew cold again toward Vanitas. The only thing that was sure, Ventus felt that his heart became ache whenever Vanitas talked, looking at him, and whatever Vanitas did to him made Ventus' heart wanted to explode. What was wrong with him?</p>
<p>--O--</p>
<p>"Mister! Doctor! You save!!" Sora sobbed and happy at the same time.<br/>
" It's good to see you again.. Sora.. " Vanitas smiled in return.<br/>
" This town isn't a safe place for us. We should go. " Ventus told to Vanitas.<br/>
" Wait! Let me come! " Sora pleaded.<br/>
" No, Sora. You can't go, how about your mother? If you come with us, she will be sad. "<br/>
" But.... " Sora frowned.<br/>
" We will be fine.. If fate brings us together again, I'm sure we will meet again.. " Vanitas patted Sora's head.<br/>
" Alright... But please, Be careful okay? Promise me.. " Sora pleaded.<br/>
" I promise.. " Vanitas nodded.</p>
<p>Thus, Vanitas and Ventus prepared what should they brought and put them in a small bag. Vanitas asked Sora to go home and he obeyed, while he and Ventus went to another route which led to the gate of another town. Before they left, Vanitas saw his own home once again. Ventus asked,<br/>
" What's wrong? "<br/>
" Nothing.. I just wanted to see it again one last time before we leave.. "<br/>
" Why? " Ventus asked.<br/>
" Because it's the place where you met me and also Sora.. " He smiled.</p>
<p>Ventus flushed, right, he had a point. But, right now was not the time to reminisce. Escape was their priority, it was now or never. Thus, they both went to the gate.</p>
<p><br/>
--O--</p>
<p>" There's too many soldiers at the gate, how are we supposed to escape? " Vanitas asked.<br/>
" There's only one way. " Ventus told him.</p>
<p>Ventus teared his cloak, and gave it to Vanitas. Vanitas of course, confused why would he give that to him. </p>
<p>" Put it in your eyes. I don't want you to get the effects. " Ventus told to Vanitas.</p>
<p>Blindfold? What was he planning? Vanitas thought by himself.</p>
<p>Again, he had no choice but to follow what Ventus has ordered him to. He was putting the cloak to close his eyes so he couldn't see anything. <br/>
After he did, Ventus held Vanitas right hand and guided him for making sure that he able to walk which way to go.</p>
<p>" Ready? " Ventus asked.<br/>
" Ready.. " Vanitas nodded.</p>
<p>Thus, Ventus and Vanitas revealed themself from the bushes.</p>
<p>" Hey! It's the wizard! " One of the soldier shouted.</p>
<p>There was a six soldiers that were guarding the gate with full of weapons on their hands.<br/>
Ventus however, didn't run or escape. He was muttering something from his mouth and all of the soldiers slowly dumbfounded.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>" Watch. I am your eyes, I am your vision. Listen. I am your ears. drop your weapons and leave us alone. </strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>Obey. Do as I said and give us your horses and one of your swords. " </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>With only those words that had spoken by Ventus, the sixth of them dropped their weapons and gave one of their swords to Ventus. Ventus slowly walked and took one of their swords, he stabbed the soldier right through their chest one by one which made their blood splattered everywhere. While Vanitas, frightened and his body trembled although his eyes were blindfolded.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is the first time I have ever heard Ventus killing someone..</em>
</p>
<p>Then, Ventus approarched to a horses and tamed it to make sure the horses was docile.</p>
<p>" Can you ride a horse? " Ventus asked.<br/>
" I can " Vanitas nodded his head.</p>
<p>Ventus nodded as agreed, he asked Vanitas to open his blindfolded and he did what Ventus asked. After he opened his blindfold, somehow as a single glanced, Vanitas, felt like Ventus's eyes somehow familiar with someone's eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Those blue eyes.. Why does his eyes look so familiar? </em>
</p>
<p>Again, Vanitas was awestruck by Ventus' eyes. He had known that he often saw those blue, but, why? Why was this time he felt different? </p>
<p>" Ven, why are your eyes color is a bit different? " Vanitas asked.<br/>
" Probably because of the spell I use earlier.. Why?" Ventus responded.<br/>
" No.. It's become more beautiful.. " Vanitas told him.<br/>
" Cut your nonsense, if you keep staring at me, you would probably get hypnotized.. It seems like the spell hasn't wore off" Ventus looked away.<br/>
" Oh.. Sorry.. " Vanitas apologized.</p>
<p>Vanitas saw Ventus' face flushed, he could also hear that Ventus said 'idiot' to him. Although this wasn't the time for they felt happy,  Vanitas smiled at him. Thus, Ventus and Vanitas able to escape from the town.</p>
<p>--O--</p>
<p><br/>
It was midnight, Vanitas and Ventus decided to take a break and rest at the nearest river. They both stayed silent in the darkness, but, at the same time, Vanitas wanted him to tell the truth. So, he asked to Ventus what was actually going on.</p>
<p>" Ven.. Can you tell me the truth..? " Vanitas asked.<br/>
" .... "</p>
<p>Of course, Vanitas didn't expect him to tell it right now. He had known that it must be hard for Ventus. Ventus however, kept staring at the moon and didn't look at Vanitas. Until a few minutes passed, he finally spoke.</p>
<p>" It was 8 years and 4 months ago.. " Ventus started the conversation.<br/>
" Go on.. " Vanitas responded.</p>
<p>--O--</p>
<p>
  <em>" You shouldn't steal Ventus.. People could kill you if you get caught." Van told him.</em><br/>
<em>" I can't eat if I don't steal. " Ventus responded with his obvious answer.</em><br/>
<em>" Hmm.. How about this then, I will give some food from my house every day.. And as an exchange, could you please wait for me under the tree every day at this place? " Van asked.</em><br/>
<em>" Why? " Ventus told him.</em><br/>
<em>" Killing my time for not hearing my aunt's voice.." He shrugged.</em><br/>
<em>" Alright.. I don't mind.. After all.. We're already friends right? " Ventus smiled.</em><br/>
<em>" Of course.. I must say thank you to you then.. " He laughed.</em>
</p>
<p>--O--</p>
<p><br/>
<em>" You promise that you would teach me how to read? " Ventus eyes glimmered.</em><br/>
<em>" Of course, But I can't do it for now, it's already afternoon.. My Aunt would be mad if I don't go home soon. "</em><br/>
<em>" Okay.. See you later then.. " Ventus expression saddened.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" Oh right, Ventus, Here, you could take my book as a promise that I would teach you the next time we meet. " Vanitas smiled.</em><br/>
<em>" Isn't this your favorite book?" Ventus asked.</em><br/>
<em>" It is.. That's why I entrust this book to you.. "</em><br/>
<em>" Will I see you tomorrow Van? "</em><br/>
<em>" You will " Vanitas smiled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yet, those smiles were fake. He couldn't hide his mask to Ventus. He knew something was wrong with him. Yet, Ventus had been waiting him under the tree on the next day. From morning, until afternoon, Van didn't come. And the next day, the day after tomorrow, and one week had passed. He had never come. Until the town had attacked by a massive witches and wizards. Ventus life completely changed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" Quickly! You go first, I will find someone before leaving! " Ventus shouted to his brother before they were escape.</em><br/>
<em>" But, who? " His little brother ask.</em><br/>
<em>" He's my friend! "</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--O--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" What Happened after that? " Vanitas asked.<br/>
" I couldn't find you anywhere inside of the town. Only fire and smokes that I could see. So I decided to return and find my little brother. "<br/>
" Go on.. " Vanitas told him.<br/>
" I saw my little brother kidnapped by one of them. I couldn't see his face very well, I tried to reach him, but he disappeared along with the darkness.. After that, One of their subordinates changed me into a wizard. No, I actually have been their slave for 8 years and 4 months. I was ordered by him, that every full moon, I have to kill one hundred people who have a potential as a wizard or witch. If I don't obey his words, then I can't get my freedom or my brother back. So, he locked my emotion, and everything including my memory. And so, I have killed three hundred and sixty for this past 8 years without feel any guilty. "</p>
<p>Another silence came between them. Vanitas waited Ventus to speak, and thus, he did.</p>
<p>" Until I've met you. Somehow everything slowly changed. "<br/>
Ventus closed his eyes.</p>
<p>" What do you mean? " Vanitas asked.</p>
<p>" Someone inside of my dream was telling me to save you.. At first I'm not sure what was he talking about, until finally I had realized.. "</p>
<p>" What is it? "</p>
<p>" You are important to me Van. If I don't realize it sooner, I probably have already kill you with my own hands because of the spell. "</p>
<p>" You want to kill me Ven? Why? "</p>
<p>" You have a potential as a wizard. I admit I want to kill you as the last victim.. Can't you see, you're not suppose to see me as a normal person? "</p>
<p><br/>
Vanitas shocked, he didn't know what to say. He felt pity for himself because he couldn't remember anything. Yet, He really wanted to know what was happening back then. Before Vanitas could say anything, Ventus handed him a dagger. Vanitas held it carefully and confused what was Ventus thinking.</p>
<p>" There's something I want you to do, Vanitas. And only you that can do this. " Ventus told him.</p>
<p>" What is it? " Vanitas asked.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>" Kill me.. " </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tbc</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're interested, follow me at twitter~<br/><a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/everyuichi">@Everyuichi</a></p>
<p>Kudos and reviews are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Changing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry for late update! It's been a long time since I haven't update this chapter!</p>
<p>Anyway, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p>
<p>Changing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Kill me " Ventus told him.</p>
<p>Vanitas trembled while he held the dagger. He was scared after he heard what Ventus said. He shouldn't do this right? Ventus was his patient, his friend, and also..... His special one?</p>
<p>No, it couldn't possibly be. But, what was making him so special to Vanitas? </p>
<p>He frowned and unable to think clearly. Yet, the dagger he held, had directly aimed to Ventus because Ventus led him to. The more Vanitas became hesitated, the more Ventus tried to aim the dagger right through his heart. </p>
<p>" Ven, S-stop it.. " Vanitas stuttered.<br/>" Kill me Vanitas.. Please.. I have been suffering for living like this.. " He grunted his teeth.</p>
<p>The more Ventus order Vanitas to kill him, the more Vanitas felt something weird inside of his heart. His conscience was telling him to stop Ventus' action. He was not going to think twice, Vanitas slid the dagger and failed to stab Ventus' heart. Instead, Vanitas' left hand was cut because of his action earlier. He pulled Ventus' right hand and hug him tight. He slowly caressed Ventus' hair and held his back.</p>
<p>" Let's escape together Ven.. You don't have to do this.. " Vanitas slowly told him.<br/>" H-how..? " Ventus asked.<br/>" We'll manage it somehow.. It's okay.. I'm with you.. " </p>
<p><br/>He runs his fingers through his hair, pulling him into a tighter embrace. Ventus scoots closer, until he was sobbing into his chest, his hand grabbing a handful of his clothes while he wails with hot tears, his pain evident with every sob; his entire body shook and all Vanitas could do was hold him closer.<br/>After a few whiles, maybe almost an hour. Ventus was finally able to compose himself. </p>
<p>" I'm sorry... Van.. " Ventus whispered to Vanitas' ear.<br/>" It's okay.. I forgive you.. " Vanitas responded.</p>
<p>Vanitas still embrace him, tighter than before until he could hear Ventus' heartbeat as well. He smiled a bit, knowing that Ventus' heart, beats really fast. <br/>Slightly, Vanitas able to see that Ventus was blushing. </p>
<p>For a several minutes, Ventus' stomach growled, which made Vanitas laughed.</p>
<p>" You're hungry? "<br/>" S-shut up.. " Ventus looked away.<br/>" Thank goodness I brought some bread earlier before we escape.. Here.. Have a bite " Vanitas smiled.</p>
<p>Ventus grabbed the bread and ate it, until he noticed that Vanitas' left hand was cut because of earlier. Then, Ventus paused his eating and grab Vanitas' hand. </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Heal.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Vanitas' cut slowly went healed and as an exhanged, Ventus' hand began to make a cut just like as Vanitas had. Vanitas confused what was going on, until he finally had realized that Ventus was only hurting himself. Annoyed, Vanitas flicked Ventus' forehead.</p>
<p>" Hey, what's the big deal? " Ventus frowned.<br/>" It's your fault for healing me. I don't ask you to do so.. "<br/>" It's my fault for asking you to kill me.. So I've just repaid you a favor.. " Ventus told him.<br/>" Next time, don't do this again alright? I won't accept it.. You're just hurting yourself, and I hate it. " Vanitas frowned.<br/>" Alright.. " Ventus nodded.<br/>" It's night already, Let's just get some sleep.. We will continue our journey tomorrow.. " Vanitas sighed.</p>
<p>Before they both slept, Vanitas was checking a content from a bag that the horse had carried. Thank goodness that the inside of it was a large single blanket. This would make them both warm. Then, Vanitas decided to make a campfire and for a while, the warm lingered through their skin. </p>
<p>" It's warm... " Ventus muttered. <br/>" It is.. Just don't touch it again like before.. " Vanitas warned him.<br/>" I know.. "</p>
<p>They didn't say anything after that and head to sleep. 'Good night' was the only thing they both had said.</p>
<p>They both slept side to side and didn't face with each other. Until midnight had come, Vanitas was awake because of Ventus' voice that muttered about something.</p>
<p>" C-cold... " Ventus muttered in his sleep.</p>
<p>Right, his part of the blanket had opened a bit and made half of his body getting a cold wind that slowly gushed through them. Concerned, Vanitas covered Ventus' body with the part of his blanket. And this time, for made sure the blanket didn't move anymore, he hug Ventus gently instead. </p>
<p><em>Of course you feel cold, this is the first time you ever feel it isn't?</em> Vanitas muttered.</p>
<p>Slowly, Vanitas was staring at his peaceful sleep. How pity of Ventus for had a cruel fate, how sad of him for missing his brother. </p>
<p>" Don't worry Ven.. I will be your side.. " Vanitas hug him tightly.</p>
<p>Yet, Ventus didn't realized at those night that he had hug by someone who was important to him.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p><br/>Morning had come, Ventus slowly opened his eyes. Well, what a surprise for him to see Vanitas really closed in his face. In fact, He didn't able to react. He froze for a while. Unable to speak besides staring at his face.</p>
<p>His heart was beating really fast, his face flushed, what was going on with him exactly?</p>
<p><em>This is wrong. Ever since my disease has slowly healed, everytime I saw him.. My heart beats fast... What is wrong with me?!</em> Ventus screamed inside.</p>
<p>Vanitas slowly grunted and opened his eyes. Now they both were staring each other. No, awestruck by both of their beautiful eyes that glimmered in the morning was the best thing they ever saw in their lives.</p>
<p>Ventus, however, stopped the staring and rose from his bed to initiate the conversation instead.</p>
<p>" Good morning.. "<br/>" Good morning too Ven, how was your sleep? " Fine.. I guess.. Somehow it was warm when I 'm sleeping.. " Ventus muttered.</p>
<p>Vanitas' eyes grew large, he suddenly was remembering the thing he had done at midnight. Yes, hugging him. Vanitas looked away and stared at the horse instead.</p>
<p>" Van, is there any place for us to go? " Ventus asked, worrying that they would never find a place for hiding.</p>
<p>" There is, actually.. Come on, ride your horse.. " Vanitas stood and approach the horse.</p>
<p>Confused, Ventus decided to follow him and rode his horse too. They were both crossing the river and passing a wood. Ventus was asking where might they heading, yet Vanitas told him that he would tell him later and led them to a small village on the top of the hill.</p>
<p>" There it is.. Come on.. " Vanitas pointed a small house.</p>
<p>Ventus only nodded and followed his trace. For a minute, they finally arrived to a small cozy house. Vanitas knocked it twice, hoping that someone would answer his knocking.</p>
<p>" Vanitas?! You're here? " <br/>" Hello Luxord.. Long time no see.. " Vanitas smiled.</p>
<p>Ventus confused who might Luxord be, He has a platinum-blond hair which was very short and worn in a Caesar cut, and he had electric-blue eyes, and.. He had a blond mustache and goatee.</p>
<p><br/>"Oh? You're bringing a friend? "<br/>" Yeah.. Listen, can we stay here for a while? " Vanitas pleaded.<br/>" Why of course! There's an empty room for ya stay! Come in! " Luxord welcomed him.<br/>" Thanks a lot Luxord.. "<br/>" Hey, don't be a stranger.. " Luxord laughed.</p>
<p>" Van.. Who is he? " Ventus asked.<br/>" Oh, I forget to tell you. Let me introduce you to Luxord, he's the one who took care of me before I became a doctor. " Vanitas introduced the guy.</p>
<p>" Nice to meet ya, and you are? "<br/>" I'm.. Ventus Han Voult.. You can call me Ven.. " <br/>" Alright Ven! Oh, Vanitas, can I ask you something? "<br/>" Yes? " Vanitas tilted his head.<br/>" Can you please help me milking the cow and give a ducks some food? Things getting busier recently.. " Luxord laughed a little.<br/>" Sure! No problem! Come on Ven.. " Vanitas grabbed Ventus' arm.</p>
<p>" W-wait.. " Ventus hesitated.<br/>" Come on! It's gonna be fun! " Vanitas laughed as they were walking through the barn.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Vanitas gave him an apron and helped him to wear it. Ventus only stayed silent as Vanitas finished to help him wearing the apron and gave him a milking tools.</p>
<p>" Here, now watch me carefully okay? " Vanitas told him.</p>
<p>" This is Clarabelle.. She's 11 years old.. Now, milking is easy as long as you can keep focus. Fist of all secure the cow’s head before you begin milking, so that the cow can’t wander off. Then clean her udder and after that sit on a sturdy stool and lubricate each teats before you begin milking. Then pull downward from the base of the teat, and squeeze the milk out into a bucket . " Vanitas explained it.</p>
<p>" Um.. Van.. I don't think I can do this.. " Ventus shook his head, nervously.</p>
<p>Yet, Vanitas slowly touch his hand and guided him instead how to do it. Although at first he  scared to do it, slowly, when his hand guide him, he felt calmed.</p>
<p>" Alright kids, this isn't the time for ya to feel any romantic things.. " Luxord told them.</p>
<p>Both of them startled after Luxord told them that. Yet, Vanitas nervously laughed while Ventus face' was reddened and looking at another direction. </p>
<p>" Alright then, can you handle this? " Vanitas asked.<br/>" I hope.. " Ventus responded.<br/>" I will giving food to Donald and his friends.. He's Luxord' duck. "</p>
<p>Ventus nodded, continuing his work and did as he said. He was starting to focus what had Vanitas told him. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>After Vanitas had given some food to Donald and his friend, he went back to Ventus for making sure he was alright. What a surprised, Ventus able to make one full bucket of milk by himself. Somehow, Vanitas could see him slightly smiled. And Vanitas relieved to see that.</p>
<p>" You seem having fun? "<br/>" I'm able to milk one full bucket! " Ventus face glimmered.<br/>" That's good to hear " Vanitas smiled as he pet Ventus' hair.</p>
<p>On a second thought, Ventus expression changed, what was he doing? Why was he smiling? He.. Didn't know..</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>At night, Luxord made a dinner for all of them. Although it was a simple dish, they were able to enjoy it. Vanitas and Luxord were talking a lot of things that they missed in the past years, and for the first time ever, Ventus, able to laugh along with them. </p>
<p>It was completely different, he thought. No matter how much he wanted to lock his heart in, he couldn't. Vanitas was the one who had helped him.</p>
<p><em>So this is a real life... Am I finally free?</em> Ventus thought by himself.</p>
<p>After they both had finished their dinner, Vanitas and Ventus went to their shared room. Inside of the room was quite simple, only two chairs, one desk and one bunk bed that positioned at the right from the door.</p>
<p>" Alright, can you feel this? " Vanitas slowly tap Ventus' right hand.<br/>" A bit.. " Ventus told him.<br/>" This is an improvement, Ven.. " Vanitas smiled.<br/>" You think so? " <br/>" Yeah, I think you able to recover completely soon.. Closer than I thought.. " Vanitas told him.<br/>" T-thank you.. Van.. " Ventus stuttered.<br/>" For what? " Vanitas confused.<br/>" For everything.. You make me able to feel again.. " Ventus slowly smiled.<br/>" It's okay.. Oh, since Luxord don't know that you're a wizard, it might be the best if you hide your identity.. " Vanitas smiled sincerely.<br/>" Alright.. " Ventus nodded.</p>
<p>Thus, they decided to call it a day and went to sleep after Vanitas finished examining him. While Vanitas asked which bed Ventus wanted to sleep, He chose the bottom bunk. He said to him that he was afraid of height, so Vanitas nodded in agreement and he slept on the top bunk.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Soon, their routine activity everyday made Ventus slowly grew opened to Vanitas. He didn't act cold again to him, instead, he often showed his clumsy and mischievous nature to Vanitas.</p>
<p>" Van, want an apple? " Ventus asked as he gave an apple to him.<br/>" Where did you get this? " Vanitas asked while taking the apple.<br/>" Stealing.. " Ventus told him flatly.<br/>" Wha?! I said don't steal! You might get caught Ven! " Vanitas scolded him.<br/>" You said the other day that you wanted an apple.. So I steal it.. It's only one apple though.. No big deal.. " Again, he responded flatly.</p>
<p>Vanitas sighed, he didn't know what to do with Ventus' stealing nature. But at least, he was right, he wanted an apple.</p>
<p>" Next time, when you want something, just ask a money from me.. Don't steal alright? " Vanitas told him.<br/>" Fine... " Ventus pouted.<br/>" I think you should tell me how to steal like your style.. " Vanitas joked.</p>
<p>They were laughing after that. Yes, a lot of things had happened in that small village which made their relationship slowly began to close for each other. Luxord sometimes would joke to them about how they were interacting was just like a newlyweds. Vanitas and Ventus would sometimes shouted 'We're not!' to him, which made Luxord laughed more.</p>
<p>But one night, before they went to bed, Vanitas asked him something.</p>
<p>" Ven, I know you don't want to discuss this.. "<br/>" Hm? " Ventus tilted his head.<br/>" Could you make me remember about my past? "</p>
<p>Ventus remained silent, he lowered his head, didn't dare to see his face. Yet, he still answered his question.</p>
<p>" There is.. But it's dangerous.. "<br/>" What is it? " Vanitas curious.</p>
<p>" It's a deadly spell.. " Ventus paused.</p>
<p>" It's a <strong><em>Dream Pandora.</em></strong> " Ventus told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Tbc.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments, Kudos are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>